Kung Fu Nightfall 5
by Solarsystemex
Summary: A week after KFN 4, life is going great for Lei and his family, but they must help Jia overcome her past difficulties and adapt to the life in the town. It's a progress though. As they show her love and how to live, she begins to have twinges of regret. The regret gets even bigger when her uncle returns. Why is Jia like this? Find out with her new friends and a new villain or two!
1. Intro

**A/N: YEEEEHOOO! :D Here's the next chapter to the EPIC Kung Fu Nightfall franchise. This time we'll be exploring more of Jia's past and facing off some new villains as well! :D And it's been EXACTLY one year since I first put the first chapter of Kung Fu Nightfall 4 - Part 1 up! :D WEEEHOOOO! :D Enjoy! :D I don't own KFP.**

**Kung Fu Nightfall 5**

**Chapter 1 – Intro**

* * *

"_You can't rely on anyone out here."_

_Those words...those words have always been a big part of my life...my entire life...I never relied on anyone but myself for my whole life, not allowing myself be open to anyone, not anywhere, not anytime...I stayed cold and alone for most of my life...I...I feel as if I had no purpose in life...I felt...like nothing...but...all my anger held in my sadness...I'm just a cold soul who has had no love for an entire life...*sigh* no one loves...cares...or even notices my existence...is this dark, cruel non trustworthy world really the place for me, or is another darker place the place for me? I've been asking that question for so, so long...I always wake up in cold sweat, no matter how hot the day, I feel coldness...always...the nightmares haunt me...I don't know why I decided to keep living...but...I'm glad I did...I met someone who didn't hold a grudge against me...he treated me like I...mattered...even though I was cruel to him...he wasn't cruel back...why? Why hasn't he resented me? I don't know, I never met anyone like him...we had an adventure together to fight against the Darkness along with his family and friends...I watched him...and his friends...he and they are truly dedicated...and...I couldn't help but feel when he was hurting...and... when he was on the brink of death...he...wasn't afraid...and to see him in the Light...I went into the Light...feeling warm in the Light and around him...I don't know why...but...I can't help but feel...happy around him...he, I...and six others became saviors of the universe. The whole universe celebrated on our victory...I couldn't believe it. I had become a savior after accepting a destiny that I didn't accept at first...I...I don't know why the universe chose me to be in the Eight Pointed Star...but...maybe there's a reason? I don't fully understand on why...but he told me...there's a reason for everything...most of things anyway...from what I see...my brother had gotten close to me, and I feel an urge to live because of him, his family and friends...they changed me...from a cold dark soul into a savior with a heart for people...I'm so blessed by them...I am Jia...and...who knows what the future holds for me..._

* * *

A week after the huge party of the Universe, everyone cleaned up everything across the universe, there was wild partying throughout the universe. Music, dancing, food, singing, drinking, fireworks and real wild shows. Everything has returned to peace, Mogui, the evil dark Lord of the Darkness has been vanquished forever as well as Tigress' archenemy the Kaftar. In a town called Glitter Valley, the town with beautiful buildings, red roofs, beautiful green grass, pastures, surrounded by forest and beautiful snowcapped mountains. Down in a house, as she sleeps on the couch, letting out little breaths, the beautiful teenage tigress sleeps covered in a green blanket with red dragon patterns on it, she has a black spot in the middle of her head with three stripes on the left and right of it. She let out one snore as she turns a bit on the couch. She opened up her droopy sapphire eyes, she looked up at the ceiling, she rubbed her eyes as she began waking up. She stretched her arms, letting out a yawn as she did so. She cracked her neck as she sat up, showing she has on black pants with a sleeveless black shirt. She stood up, cracking her back. She looked around the house to see many dragon and tiger figurines, the flashbacks of the Universal Party for the Saviors of the Universe came to her mind, they were given gifts by many people including the leaders of the world. She wasn't used to all of the attention, but she had to deal with it. Most of the gold is stored safely away in the basement so thieves wouldn't steal them. She let out a yawn as she looked out the window to see the sun rising, casting its golden light into the house. Yawning, she walked over to the window and gazed out onto it.

_Whoa...that's so beautiful..._ Jia thought, she hardly ever gets to see anything so beautiful. She slowly opened the door to the outside, she stepped outside into the crisp fall morning, taking in a deep breath of the cool air. It felt so pleasant to her. Now that she's being loved, she can be relaxed even more than her old life. She smiled to herself, feeling so loved by Po, Tigress, and her new brother Lei. She finally has a family. She does hate that she's not known her real parents, but at least she knows they did love her, thanks to Madam Yue, the mysterious white lioness that helped them to the Light. Ever since she and the others finished off Mogui, the evil black lion seemed like only a nightmare and only a memory, she hates to even think about him considering how evil and terrifying he was, even sending shivers down her own spine. Then she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She slightly jumped, whirled around to meet a pair of golden eyes.

"Jia?" said Tigress, taking a step back. Jia took a step back to get a good look at Tigress, she's in her white nightgown and is a lot more beautiful than what she was 17 years ago.

"Mother?" Jia asked. She rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry to wake you..."

Tigress shook her head, "You're fine, Jia. I get up around this time to fix Po and Lei breakfast. What're you doing up?"

"I...I had a weird dream that woke me up..." Jia replied as she let out another yawn. Tigress nodded and said, "Good thing it's over...you want some breakfast?"

"Sure," Jia replied. Jia and Tigress went back into the house. Jia sat down at the table as Tigress began to make pancakes for breakfast. Jia waited for Tigress to finish.

"So, Jia," said Tigress, "How have you been doing since you moved in?"

"I've been doing good, I've never felt so loved," Jia said with a smirk, Tigress smiled and said, "Well, Lei is going to help you get used to the life in the town. If you listen to him, you'll do just fine."

"Okay..." said Jia, "Everything's alien to me, but I hope I can get used to it." Tigress nodded and said, "Lei and Po will be up soon. I've made arrangements for you to attend school today." Jia raised an eyebrow and asked, "School?"

"Yes," Tigress said as she put some pancakes on a plate for Jia, "I've made special arrangements to test you with simple math and simple other tests to see if you can handle the school good."

"I've self-taught myself for my entire life," Jia replied. Tigress put the plate of pancakes in front of Jia and said, "Sure. I just want to see how well you've taught yourself." Tigress gave Jia the syrup for the pancakes and continued to make more pancakes.

"But I'm not used to being surrounded by many people, you saw me during the celebration," Jia reasoned.

"True, but Lei will be right there with you, plus it won't be as bad," Tigress said. She pulled out some milk and poured it in a glass for herself.

"When you're finished with your breakfast, I want you to go take a shower, brush your teeth, and get dressed for the day," Tigress said, "You remember how I showed you how the shower works?" Jia nodded and said, "I understand." She looked upstairs, she's looking forward to seeing Lei, she needs his help to understand things around her, but...she can't help but wonder what the warm feeling she has around him and him alone. She poured some syrup onto her pancakes and began eating them with a fork. She's not ever had pancakes before, and she's really enjoying them.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, as he awakes from his sleep, he opens his droopy eyes, a teenage tiger, well, half panda, half tiger, he has black ears, black spots around his jade eyes, a black spot in the middle of his head with two stripes on the left and right of it. He's a very slender, sexy looking tiger with some muscle, he rubbed his cheeks as he got out of bed, he wore just his boxers, he looked out the window to see the rising sun. Smiling pleasantly, he's ready to get ready for the day. He looked at the golden Eight Pointed Star he put on his shelf, the memories of the Universal Party came to his mind. He went into the shower and took one before he brushed his teeth, got dressed in his green shirt, blue pants and sandals. He cracked his back, smiling to himself as he smoothed out his fur. Letting out a sigh he walks down the stairs, he smelt the smell of pancakes, he walked into the kitchen to see Tigress and Jia eating pancakes.

"Do I smell some pancakes?" Lei asked with a chuckle. Tigress and Jia looked over, Jia smirked while Tigress smiled.

"Good morning, Lei, want some pancakes?" Tigress asked, smiling.

"Heck yeah!" Lei said smiling. Lei sat down next to Jia, he smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Hello Jia, how're you today?" Lei asked politely as Tigress gave him some pancakes.

"I'm good," Jia replied.

"Lei," said Tigress, "Remember to help Jia during school. She needs someone's help to get used to the school. You know your way around, so please help her."

"I will," Lei replied, "And I will see if I can get Xin and Jinjing to help me as well."

"Good idea," said Tigress. Jia raised an eyebrow and said, "They're your friends aren't they?" Lei nodded and said, "Yes. Been my friends for like...forever." Jia nodded as she continued to eat. As they continued to eat, Lei couldn't help but feel excited for Jia, she's going to see how he's been living his whole life here. Jia's seems to be doing good after their adventure about two weeks ago. Lei's been trying to forget about the nightmares of losing his parents and just live life to the fullest with them. Jia finished up her pancakes as Tigress poured her some milk. Jia gave a soft "thanks" before she grabbed the glass and drank the milk. Tigress drank some milk as well as she watched Jia as she ate.

_She seems to be doing okay...but I'd better keep watch of her...she's had such a rough life..._ Tigress thought, she needs to learn to be a new mother for Jia considering how hard Jia's life has been. Jia got up, cracked her neck and began heading upstairs.

"Going to get a shower..." Jia said, walking up the stairs, "Thanks for the meal..." Tigress nodded as she went up, she looked at Lei and he looked at her.

"I'll make sure she'll know she has a family who's giving her love," Lei said. Tigress nodded. With Jia, she heads into the bathroom, she looked at the tub, she turned the hot and cold water knobs, water came out of the faucet, as she's trying to recall on how to take a shower. She began feeling the water to make sure it felt right, when it became warm she nodded and pushed the button and then the bath turned into a shower. She sighed, knowing she has a new day ahead. After she'd taken her shower, she wrapped a towel around her, turned off the water, she pulled out the toothpaste and began brushing her teeth. Jia found some fresh identical clothes of hers and put them on. She made sure her fur was nice, smooth and dry, she looked in the mirror and she looked better when she was cleaner.

* * *

**In the kitchen**

Po, who had just woken up, Tigress, and Lei have finished up breakfast, the panda has had larger portions than Lei and Tigress, Lei still chuckles when his dad gets a lot more food than them.

"And this is my first day back in my awesome candy shop!" Po said happily.

Tigress chuckled, as Lei said, "Dad, how many times are you gonna call it awesome?"

"Hey! Awesome's been a big part of my life!" Po said, smiling, "And you've said it before! Don't deny it!"

"Hey! It just slipped out!" Lei joked, making him and his dad laugh while Tigress smiled.

Jia smirked to herself thinking _"They're such a happy family..."_ She knows she's a part of the family now, she just keeps thinking of herself as an add on, she is their daughter though. She headed down to the kitchen, where they all greeted her with smiles.

"Aaanndddd there's my daughter!" Po said happily, Lei chuckled while Tigress smiled and said, "You look a lot better now that you're clean."

"Feel better too...wild party kept getting stuff on me..." Jia said. Po chuckled and said, "Well...bummer it had to end, but it was still awesome!" Jia sat down next to Lei, she felt the warm feeling again, Lei smiled his handsome smile that Jia could never get out of her mind...she feels safer and happier when she sees his smile.

"Hey Jia, are you excited about school?" Lei asked. Jia shrugged her shoulders, "I guess..."

"Well, we wish you the best," Po said, putting an arm around her, "And your mother can be questioning with school like Lei here." Jia raised an eyebrow Tigress then said, "I just want them to have a good education and succeed in life."

"Yeah, like the time when I was seven you monitored me all day when I was doing homework," Lei pointed out. Tigress rolled her eyes and said, "All right, Mister. You and Jia need to get to school, it's already 6:40." Lei looked up and said, "Oh! I've gotta get my stuff, I need to get Jia to see the principle at 6:50!" Lei took off for his room to get his stuff, while Tigress said to Jia, "It's important the principle knows who you are when you're new."

"Didn't he know me at the celebration?" Jia asked. Tigress chuckled. After Lei had gotten his stuff, he and Jia told their parents good bye, Tigress kissed both of their cheeks before they headed out.

* * *

**In the Glitter Valley**

As they walk through the valley to school, they couldn't help but attract some attention, the villagers are still buzzing about the Eight Pointed Star and the Chosen Ones. Jia rolled her eyes as they walked on while Lei waved to some villagers.

"Do they ever stop talking about us?" Jia asked, annoyed.

"Hey, they're just happy for us, they gotta celebrate," Lei said, smiling. Jia scoffed and said, "Well, even after a party dies down the chitter-chatters never do." Lei had to hold in a laugh, but a snort did come out, she eyes him suspiciously and he threw up his hands in defense.

"Hey! Chosen Ones!" shouted a voice. Lei and Jia looked to their right and four college kids came running over, two pigs and two sheep. They stopped right in front of them.

"Can we have your autographs? Can we have your autographs?" they all repeatedly asked. Lei held up a paw and said, "Whoa...one at a time please." Lei got them all to quiet down. Lei signed all of their papers. The students went up to Jia, she held up her paw.

"Are you gonna sign ours?" a pig asked. Jia shook her head and said, "I...I'm not used to things..." She walked off, Lei looked at the students and said, "Sorry about that, she's not relying on strangers. Have a good day." He smiled before he walked off. Lei walked up to Jia's side.

"Jia, they just wanted you to write your name on the..."

"I know what an autograph is," Jia said, "I just don't feel like being a big hit..." Lei looked at her, she looked at him, then she asked, "Who were they?"

"Uh...they were from the local college around here..." Lei said, "I don't know them much..."

"College?" Jia asked.

"Yes," Lei said, smiling, "Almost everyone goes to college here but I'm going to the Huīhuáng College in a year." Jia raised an eyebrow and Lei said, "It's out of town. It's been my dream college." Jia's eyes widened a bit, Lei's going to a college in about a year? She didn't know that. She put it aside as they headed into the school, repaired from the damage caused by Tokuta.

* * *

Lei opened the door and said, "Welcome to my school." Jia looked around in the halls that had quite a bit of pandas, gazelles, sheep, pigs, and a few rhinos. The school looked a bit better after the damage from Tokuta, and it's back in its great state, but Bojing is still bullying. Lei lead Jia down the hall to the right and went into Principal Yang's office. They entered and saw a panda, he looked like he was about in his 50s and he was aging a bit. He had on a dark brown suit with a white shirt and red tie. Lei and Jia sat down in chairs in front of him. Principle Yang smiled at the two.

"Hello Lei, and...Jia," he said, smiling, "So Lei, Jia here is your adopted sister from what I've heard?"

"Yes," Lei said, "She's going to learn the basics from me and my friends if I can get them onboard." Yang smiled a bit wider and said, "Well, your mother has arranged special tests for Jia to see how smart she is."

Lei nodded as he looked at Jia, "And we'll see how smart she is indeed." Jia felt a bit annoyed to be treated like a kid, but it's for her own good. Principle Yang looked at Jia and said, "You're in good hands, Jia. Lei here has been one of my best students."

"Yeah, Mother wants me to study hard and get a good education," Lei said. Jia breathed out and said, "You told me she questions you every day."

"She does," Lei replied, "It's her way of being a mother."

"And a good one," said Principle Yang, "And Jia, if you're interested in signing up for any other classes, just let me know. Things like music, football, gym class, things like that."

"I think I'll skip the singing and football," Jia said. Yang smiled and said, "Okay. Off you go, nice meeting you Jia." Jia nodded before she got up and left."

Lei looked at Yang and said, "She's a bit distant, but she'll get used to everyone." Yang nodded and said, "I understand, your mother told me she's had a rough life." Lei nodded. He smirked before he left and met Jia out in the hallway. Jia briefly looked at him in the corner of her eye before she looked away. She's never been to such a school before, how was she going to get around in it? Lei pulled out a piece of paper and said, "Okay Jia, your locker number is 121."

"A locker?" Jia asked, Lei nodded and said, "You need to put stuff in it to get ready for the nest class." Jia walked on while Lei began leading her, some students did look at Jia for they've not seen another tiger other than Tigress and Lei, well, Lei's half panda and half tiger. Lei showed Jia her locker, he gave her the combination and he opened it for her.

"Thanks..." Jia simply said, Lei nodded.

"Hey Lei!" said a voice. Lei smiled as he turned around then he was caught in Xin's furry arms, "Hey Savior! How're you doing?" Lei chuckled as he hugged the teenage panda back, he had on black pants with a green shirt on and he had blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Xin, but please treat me normally around here," Lei replied with a chuckle. Xin laughed and said, "Oh dude! You're a big hit around the universe! You gotta get praise!"

"And not Jia too?" Lei asked, looking at her, she just had her arms crossed. Xin saw her, he broke free from Lei and said, "Oh, I didn't see her! Congrats to you too, Jia!" He grasped her in a big panda hug, making her tense up.

"Xin, she's not used to hugs," Lei said, Xin let go of Jia and said, "Oh, my apologies, Jia. Just a bit excited." Jia slightly rolled her eyes.

"Hey Xin," said Lei, "Jia here is coming to this school and she needs help to get around in it. Would you like to help me and her?"

"Oh sure! I'd also love to get to know your new sister!" Xin said happily. Jia just pulled out her books as the boys chatted, not fully used to Xin yet.

"Hey guys!" a happy feminine voice said. Xin and Lei looked and a leopard with amber eyes with an angelic smile is walking over, she wears a white shirt with a pink skirt.

"Jinjing! Hey!" Xin said happily. Jinjing smiled a bit wider before she hugged the two guys. She smiled at Lei and said, "So, first day back in school since that celebration huh?"

"Yeah," Lei said, smiling, "Also, my new sister Jia's here." Lei showed Jia's been standing there with books in her arms, Jinjing smiled warmly at Jia.

"Hello Jia," she said, "Welcome to the Glitter Valley School. Oh, you'll find it great here." Jia gave a small nod, "Sure...I'll try to."

"And Lei maybe wondering if you'd like to help Jia get used to the school as well!" Xin said happily. Lei chuckled and said, "You took the words out of my mouth."

"Hey, I'm a bodyguard! Been watching you since we were two!" Xin said happily. Lei and Jinjing chuckled.

"I'd love to help Jia in any way I can," Jinjing said. Jia turned around and closed her locker, a bit hard, it slightly moved out of its place.

"Jia, please be careful," Lei said.

"Whoops..." Jia said, "I'll try to be careful..." She began moving and bumped into a female panda, "Whoops." She moved away and then tripped. Groaning in annoyance and anger, she got up while Jinjing helped pick up her books.

"Well, I think people around here need to be careful around here," Jia said, annoyed. She looked at the trio of friends who gave her warm smiles. She stood close to Lei since she's more loyal to him, she knows Xin and Jinjing are his friends, she just needs to get used to them and this new life. Then the school bell rang, making Jia jump into Lei's arms. He caught her while Xin held back a chuckle while Jinjing slightly giggled as some students looked at what happened.

"Yeah...school bell...time for math class..." Lei said, blushing. Jia blushed as she looked away, "Yeah...sorry..." Lei nodded and said, "It's nothing...let's just get to class..."

Lei put Jia down and she stood up straight, she began walking, then Lei grabbed her arm. She looked at him.

"This way," he said pointing to his right.

Jia sighed, knowing she still has to learn, "Lead the way..." Lei nodded while he led the way, Jia followed with Xin and Jinjing behind her.

**A/N: And there's the first chapter! :D Woo hoo! :D I hope you enjoy this new story to the Kung Fu Nightfall franchise! :D**

**Meaning of names -Huīhuáng - Meaning "brilliant"**

**Again, it's been EXACTLY one year since the first chapter of KFN 4 was first published! :D REVIEW!**


	2. First day of school

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the wait! I had bad writer's block and I still have some, but I hope this chapter isn't sucky, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 – First day of school**

Jia follows Lei down the hallway of his school, she can't help but feel a little nervous, she hardly relies on anyone, though assured she won't be bothered, she trusts Lei, but still stays cautious, it's because of her past that she won't rely heavily on anyone, they have to earn her trust like Lei did with her. She followed him to the left and she straightened herself up as they come into a room. She saw a female elderly goose in a black suit with glasses on, she looked to her left to see some antelope, panda, geese a leopard and a rhino as students.

"There you are," Mrs. Goose said, smiling, "Have a seat will y'all."

"Thank you, Mrs. Goose," said Lei.

Xin and Jinjing sat down in their seats close to the back, while Lei showed Jia her seat, it's just next to the window, then he sat down in a seat in front of and to her right. Jia took a deep breath in, still being aware of her surroundings as she looked forward at the teacher, sitting in her desk in front of a chalk board with some Algebra calculations written by chalk, she raised an eyebrow in confusion as Mrs. Goose smiled at the class.

"Good morning class," she said pleasantly.

"Good morning Mrs. Goose," the class excluding Jia said in unison.

"Now, I would like to say 'welcome back' after the recent events and the damage repaired of this school caused by the werewolf, we'll get right back on track with our classes, but first, I've noticed we have a new student," Mrs. Goose said. She looked at Jia, "You there."

Jia looked around, then she looked at Mrs. Goose, "Me?"

"Yes, you," Mrs. Goose said, "Would you mind standing up and telling us your name?" Lei looked at Jia and he nodded his head whispering "Do it."

"I do mind..." Jia whispered to Lei. Then Mrs. Goose said, "We just want to know your name." Jia sighed as she stood up, looked at the class and said, "My name is Jia."

"Jia?" Mrs. Goose said, "That's a nice name. Let's give her a welcome, shall we?" The entire class, including Lei, Xin and Jinjing clapped for Jia, who managed to smirk and sit back down. Jia felt uneasy about doing that, but at least it's over. Lei gave her the 'thumbs up' sign and a smile.

"Now, like I said," Mrs. Goose said as Lei looked straight at her, "We'll be getting back on our classes, but I've been told Jia has special tests." Mrs. Goose got up and began walking around handing out their tests, Jia watched the elderly goose walk around the room before she came up to her and gave her some simple tests.

"Let's see how well you do," Mrs. Goose said. Jia looked at the tests, they're addition, subtraction, multiplication and division, basic stuff. She sighed before she grabbed a pencil.

_Okay Jia, let's do this, _she thought to herself. She began writing down the answers, trying to recall them as she trained herself to work on math alone. She narrowed her eyes, really concentrating on the problems, she finished them up and pushed her paper to the front of her desk and laid the pencil aside. Mrs. Goose looked up and she saw Jia's done, she smiled a bit before she looked at the clock and there's 10 minutes left on the test time. Jia looked over at Lei, she saw him writing stuff down, he's concentrating hard, but it would be disrespectful for her to peak at what he's doing. She cracked her neck before looking out the window. She slightly flinched, then heard someone scream inside her mind. She held her head.

_What on Earth...?_ she thought to herself. It sounded a bit like her voice, but was it her voice? She dismissed it as nothing.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Mrs. Goose then said, "Time's up, hand your papers in." The students got ready for Mrs. Goose as she began walking around, gathering up the papers, Jia saw the rhino writing in a last minute thing before Mrs. Goose snatched it away. Mrs. Goose worked her way to Jia and took her paper, she took Lei's before going to her desk. She looked at the class.

"Now, if you will open your books to page 21," she said. The students did so, Jia picked her Math book out and opened it, going with the class. She has a lot to learn.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Jia walked out of the classroom with Lei right behind her, Xin and Jinjing both came out as well along with the other students. Jia backed away, making sure that they wouldn't bump into her. Lei smirked at Jia, but then the rhino slightly pushed on him. Lei slightly rolled his eyes.

"Welcome back, twerp," the rhino said.

"Good to see you too, Bojing..." Lei said nonchalantly. Jia raised an eyebrow at Lei and said, "That brute pushed on you."

"Yeah," Lei said, stepping next to her, "Bojing there...in my old days, he's been a real jerk, but I thought we were past it."

"Well he shouldn't be messing with you like that," Jia said, crossing her arms.

"I know, but you shouldn't concern yourself with it," Lei said with an assuring smile. Jia still didn't like the way the rhino pushed Lei like that, ever since Mogui, she's formed a protectiveness over Lei, as if she's his guardian, he's done so much for her and doesn't want to lose the very thing she holds dear.

"I understand..." Jia said. Lei smiled and nodded. He looked at Jinjing and Xin.

"Guys, I've got to go to my science class, you two go show Jia around in your fifteen break," Lei said.

"It would be a pleasure," Xin said, smiling.

"Jia," Lei said, "My friends are going to show you around the school, and afterwards you'll come into history class."

"All right," Jinjing said, smiling, "Come on, Jia. We've got lots to show you." Jia simply nodded before Lei smiled and then left.

"Why am I not going with Lei into science class?" Jia asked.

"I think it's the way Po and Tigress arranged things for you, you're taking things step by step," Jinjing said.

"Why? I'm not a baby. I'm a 17 year old fighter."

"You might be, but they might want to see how educated you are since we heard of your story of living alone," Xin said.

Jia felt agitated of being treated like a baby in the school, she just wanted to stand up to everyone and say she's not a baby and doesn't need instructions. But for Lei's sake and his family's she sighs and said, "Fine. Show me things..." Xin smiled brightly, saying, "This way please!" Jia slightly rolled her eyes at the energetic panda, but she followed him, Lei watched them leave as he got a science book from his locker. When he closed the door, some female snow leopard with icy blue eyes was standing next to him.

"Hey Chargin' Chuck," the feline said in a soothing tone. Lei gasped as his eyes widened, "There's only one person who called me that..." Lei looked to his right and he gasped when he saw the snow leopard.

"Yanmei?!" Lei said out of shock.

"How's the big boy on the Saviors of the Universe?" Yanmei said, crossing her delicate arms. She has on a blue dress with a skinny body like Tigress' with wide hips.

"I...I'm awesome!" Lei said with wide eyes as he smiled, "I...I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" Yanmei laughed as she and Lei hugged.

"I've been missing you, and I heard about what had happened, I wanted to see you again," Yanmei said, smiling as she hugged Lei tight. Lei pulled back, still smiling and said, "Well, I...I'm so honored to see you again! I haven't seen you since 5th grade!"

"I know, such a pity I had to leave you," Yanmei said, frowning, then she smiled, "But I got permission from the folks to see how you're doing. I might be sticking around for a little while."

"Oh, awesome! I can't wait for you to meet my sister Jia!" Lei said happily. Yanmei looked a bit surprised, "You have a sister? I don't recall that..."

"She's adopted, my parents took her in after our adventure," Lei explained.

"Oh, and how old is she?"

"She's 17 years old, and her name is Jia."

Yanmei's ears slightly perked, "Jia hmm? That's a nice name. I can't wait to meet her." Lei smiled a bit wider and said, "And I can't wait for you to meet her either." Then he slapped his forehead, "Oh snap! I'll be late for science class! See you later, Yanmei! Nice seeing you again!" Lei walked off, Yanmei grabbed his arm, he turned and she hugged him, she pulled back and said, "It's wonderful to see you again." Lei smiled before he took off while Yanmei smiled as he went to science class.

* * *

**With the others**

Xin led Jia into the cafeteria, he smiled brightly and said, "This is the cafeteria! Where we always get our nutritious meals for the day and having hard energy!"

Jinjing chuckled, "Yeah, lots of nutritious for you, you eat about everything and waddle like a penguin when you're finished." Jia held back a chuckle while Jinjing giggled as Xin formed a glare.

"FYI, I love my nutritions, regardless of what you say," he said simply. Jinjing held back a giggle as they moved on from the cafeteria. Xin led her into the corridor and said, "That's the way to the gym where we practice sports, and down the hall to the right is the way to the football field and playground for the young ones."

"Yeah, yeah, some school and ways to treat me like a baby..." Jia mumbled.

"What on the playground? Daring for a 17 year old to get on Kindergarten equipment!" Xin joked. Jia grunted and said, "No, I think this school is treating me like I'm from the dollar store!" Xin laughed then Jia shoved him, he giggled as he got back up, Jia glared at him and said, "Can I just to the next class and avoid a hooligan like you?"

"Sure," said Xin, "I was about to head that way." Jinjing then said, "Yeah right glutton boy." Xin rolled his eyes as they began to walk. Jinjing went up to Jia and whispered, "Watch this, I love doing this." Jia raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Xin, they're having a special in the cafeteria today," Jinjing said, smiling.

"What?! Really?!" Xin asked, excited, "What kind of food are they serving? Cheesecake? Strawberry cake? Ice cream?"

"They're removing all sweets for a week," Jinjing said, smiling. Then Xin's face turned into a look of shock, he face palmed and then... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He kept screaming with a not happy look, Jinjing giggled and said, "I love doing that." Jia groaned in annoyance, despite the fact she's smiling on the inside, she feels happy and annoyed around these two, she thinks she'll be able to live with them.

They come upon the history class room as Xin is still screaming after what Jinjing told him. He trailed off, losing breath.

"Hey, panda!" Jia said, then Xin began screaming again, "Yo! Stop!" She groaned and then slapped him across the cheek, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Ow...Jia that hurt..." Xin said as he held his face.

"She lied, let's get to class," Jia said simply before walking into history class. As Jia walked in, Xin formed a shocked look as he looked at Jinjing.

"You lied to me?" he asked, shocked.

Jinjing giggled, "Maybe." She began walking through the door as Xin got up.

"Jinjing, how many times have you lied to me? You know I can't go a week without chocolate! I hate it when you lie, it's like a backstab pain in the butt! It's no good for anyone, especially me!" Xin ranted as he sat in his chair, Jinjing sat down next to Jia while they looked ahead to the historian, an antelope with a red shirt and black pants on, standing in front of a black chalkboard.

"Hello class, and welcome back, we'll be resuming our normal classes for the week," the antelope said. Jia sat comfortably in her seat muttering, "At least I don't have to stand again..." The antelope continued, "And most of you know me, I'm Bo, and the reason I said that is because I see we have a new student." He looked at Jia and said, "Would you mind standing up and telling us your name?"

Jia leaned her head back until it bumped the back of the chair, causing some students to giggle, "Are you kidding me?"

* * *

**Two hours later**

Jia is sitting with Xin and Jinjing in the cafeteria eating some dumplings and noodles and drinking some tea, well, Xin's portions are a lot bigger plus he has cake and ice cream. Jinjing giggled at Xin.

"Can't stay away from sweets, eh?" she said.

"Hey, they're a part of my body schedule. I can't live a day or two without them," Xin said simply. Jinjing just got back to eating while Jia asked Xin, "Body schedule?"

"Complicated thing, you don't want to know about my panda body," Xin said before stuffing a scoop of chocolate ice cream in his mouth. Lei came over in a hurry with a tray of food.

"Hey guys!" he said happily.

"Hey buddy!" Xin said happily and Jinjing smiled at him. Lei looked at Jia and asked "How have things been going for you?"

"I don't know," Jia said, "Oh, yeah, like being told to stand up and then almost blowing a circuit!" Lei looked confused then Jia said, "I meant in my mind, I almost broke out in anger in music. I hate playing instruments!"

"Stay calm Jia," Lei said, then he looked at the others and said gleefully, "Guys! Something unbelievable happened to me before I got to science class!"

"What?" Jinjing asked.

"Yanmei has returned!"

"WHAT?!" Xin shouted with wide eyes, dropping his piece of cake, "NO WAY! I've not seen her in what like...10 years?"

"Eleven," said Jinjing, shocked as well, "Yanmei's returned?! Oh, man! This is so wonderful!"

"Who's Yanmei?" Jia asked.

"Yanmei is a childhood friend of ours," Lei explained, "She and I were great friends with Xin and Jinjing, she was so awesome, and she left us at the fifth grade, never saw her again until today." Jia felt something strange in her...it didn't feel pleasant, but rather...anger...she didn't know what it was.

"How...close were you?" Jia asked, being careful of her words.

"We were very close, and I can't believe she's back," Lei said, smiling brightly. Jia felt the anger come to her again, not towards Lei, but towards this new girl, and she feels weird...she can't describe it. Jia simply nodded before eating some more of her noodles. She feels close to Lei, but she thinks love only exists in fairy tales, she cares for him a lot and wants to protect him, but she can't help but feel a flame sparking inside her against Yanmei.

"And I can't wait for her to see you two again," Lei said, "And I can't wait for her to meet Jia." Jia spat out her noodles, spewing them across the table. She coughed as she wiped her lips off.

"Jia, are you okay?" Jinjing asked. Jia coughed again, then she said, "I...sorry I choked." She began to clean up her mess while Lei smiled, he looked over and saw a glimpse of Yanmei heading out of the cafeteria, smiling and waving. Lei smiled, feeling happy to see his childhood friend again.

"So, Lei," Jia said, getting his attention, "Now that we're done with lunch, where else are we heading?"

"Well we have biology and then health class," Lei said, "Then we'll head home and you'll be taking science then chemistry classes."

"Okay," Jia said, she briefly looked at Xin and muttered, "Someone needs to be healthy..." Xin didn't hear what Jia had said so they went off to go to biology class, Jia again will be taking special tests to see how well she does like she did in previous classes. She entered biology classes and she had to stand up and introduce herself.

"Oh, come on!" Jia grunted in annoyance, Lei smiled awkwardly and said, "She's getting the hang of things." With that they got started on biology and Jia took a different test than the others, much to Bojing's annoyance, wishing he didn't have to study so hard. As the day went on they went into health class where Jia learned the basics and some more advanced health abilities. She learned how to heal someone with scratches and how to save someone when they're choking. She did learn some new stuff.

* * *

**Half an hour later – In Glitter Valley**

Lei, Jia, Xin, and Jinjing both walk along with one another, it's cloudy outside, and it began to snow. Xin smiled, he breathed in and said, "Oh, yeah...Happy Winter Festival guys." Lei looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Oh, yeah," Xin said, smiling, "This is the month." Lei mentally slapped himself, ever since their big adventure, he had lost track of time, and it's the month of the Winter Festival!

"Hey Lei," said Jinjing, "You said you saw Yanmei today, where is she?"

"Right behind you," said a soothing feminine voice. They all turned around, Xin and Jinjing gasped when they saw the snow leopard in her blue dress, she even had a blue coat on. Jia felt the flame come to her, but she tried to remain calm.

"Yanmei!" Jinjing squealed, she ran to and hugged Yanmei who laughed and hugged her back, Xin laughed and ran over to her, grasping her in a hug. She laughed again.

"Xin! Jinjing! It's so wonderful to see you all!" Yanmei said happily.

"You too!" Xin said happily, "How have the fairy princesses been?"

Yanmei laughed, "They're still with me in my mind! I've not outgrown them and I'm into taking charge of a soldier."

"Really? Awesome!"

Yanmei nodded, she looked over and saw Jia standing there with her arms crossed, a stern look upon her features.

"You must be Jia," Yanmei said kindly. She reached her hand out, Jia briefly looked at it before looking back at her with her stern eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yanmei, you have to earn her trust, but she's a nice girl," Lei assured the snow leopard.

"Oh, I'm sure we can be great friends," Yanmei said, smiling, "Won't we Jia?"

Jia narrowed her eyes, "Just keep your distance from me for now." She walked off, Lei sighed, feeling Jia's not happy around Yanmei, but why? He sighs. Then an idea comes to him.

"Hey Yanmei, you haven't seen my parents in a while, do you want to see them again?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes of course," Yanmei replied sweetly. Jia overheard what Lei had asked Yanmei and she felt the flame again. Not knowing why, Lei and the others caught up with her and she asked Lei, "Bringing her to our house?"

"Yes," Lei replied.

"All right..." Jia replied, trying to sound indifferent. And so the teens with their childhood friend, (not Jia's) began heading to Po and Tigress' house, they walked past Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"Hey Grandfather! Make sure those customers are as happy as pappy!" Lei said happily.

Mr. Ping laughed, "Oh, you said what Po said before! Good one, my boy!" Lei laughed and said goodbye to his grandfather before moving on with his friends. Jia looked at Yanmei, keeping a close eye on her, but also taking note that fans wanted to crowd around them, but Xin and Jinjing kept them from doing so, much to their disappointment, Jia rolled her eyes in annoyance at the fans, not fully used to them. They come from out of the Valley and into an opening, Yanmei smiled brightly and said "I remember all the times we played in this opening."

"Yeah," Lei said, smiling, "Good times, good times." Jia stepped closer to Lei as they came upon the house. Lei ran up to it, he opened the door.

* * *

**In Po and Tigress' house**

Lei opened the door saying, "Hey I'm home!" Tigress came from the kitchen in a plain blue dress, she smiled brightly and said, "Hey Lei." Then a four year old leopard with brown eyes and brown pants came by Tigress' side, he smiled brightly at Lei, then he said "Jinjing!"

"Ai!" Jinjing said happily, she went up to, knelt down and hugged him, the cub snuggled against her, giving purrs, Xin, Jia and Yanmei entered the house.

"Mrs. Tigress!" Yanmei said.

"What?!" Tigress said with wide eyes, "Yanmei?! I..." She smiled brightly, "Oh! What're you doing...this is so...nice to see you again!" Yanmei laughed before she went up to and hugged Tigress, who smiled and hugged back. They pulled back.

"So, how have you and Mr. Po been?" Yanmei asked.

"We've been doing great, and how have you been? What brings you here?" Tigress asked, smiling.

"Well, I've heard of the Saviors of the Universe, and I was surprised Lei was one of them along with you, and Mr. Po, I just had to return to see you," Yanmei explained.

"Oh, this is nice," Tigress said, "How about we get you a snack and maybe you could eat dinner with us?"

"Sounds wonderful," Yanmei said.

Jia briefly tensed up, but she kept herself under control.

_Relax Jia, she's just a friend of Lei's and his friends, nothing to be concerned about, _she thought to herself. She sat down in a chair in the living room, she let herself to try and relax after being treated like she's from a dollar store. She's never had to be quiet and listen to the teacher, go to classes on time and other things. She self-taught herself and figured she didn't need school, but it's her new family's way of getting her to fit in with them and to help her succeed in life like they want with Lei. Tigress came over to her while Lei talked with his friends and Yanmei.

"So, Jia," Tigress said, sitting in a chair next to her, "How was your first day?"

Jia shrugged her shoulders, "It was okay. I felt like I was from the dollar store."

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"Being told to stand up, listen up to the teachers and get to classes on time."

Tigress placed her hand on Jia's shoulder, "Jia, you're going to have to get used to that, I know it's a big change for you, but please try and get used to it." Jia slightly looked away, letting out a deep exhale.

"I'll get your test results in an hour," said Tigress, "We'll see how smart you are."

"FYI, my brain just works fine without schoolwork," Jia said simply. Tigress let out a sharp exhale and said, "Well, this can improve your brain, Jia." She got up, then she stopped and turned around, "Do you want a snack?" Jia looked over at Lei talking with Yanmei, who's sitting right next to him. She took in a deep breath and said, "Sure..." Tigress smiled before Jia stood up, walked over to the table and sat down at the end.

"Oh, hey Jia," Jinjing said, smiling.

Jia let out a sigh, "What's the big issue you quadruplets are talking about?"

"Oh, we're talking about old times," Lei said, smiling, "Jia, Yanmei is a really nice girl, you should give her a chance."

"I...I guess..." Jia replied, crossing her arms. She looked away, she knew they were about to ask her something, "Sorry...I had a long day...I'm a bit tired."

The door flew open and a happy voice said, "Hey! I'm home!" They all looked to see none other than Po with a joyful look on his face. Tigress gave the kids a chocolate bar and a piece of chocolate cake, she went over to, hugged and kissed Po.

"How was your day?" Tigress asked, smiling.

"Oh, it was awesome! I loved going back! I missed it," Po said happily. Tigress smiled again, saying "I see, it's good to get a break from the chaos once in a while." Po agreed with her before he saw the kids, he smiled brightly.

"Hey! We have a party!" he said happily. Lei chuckled before he went over and hugged his father.

"Father, Yanmei has returned!" Lei said happily.

"Oh, really?" Po asked, Yanmei stood up, Po gasped then he went over to and she grasped him in a hug.

"Mr. Po, you've not changed at all!" Yanmei said happily.

"Oh, you've grown up so big and beautiful!" Po said happily. Jia crossed her arms, she really doesn't like Yanmei, especially being around her family like this, why didn't Lei mention her before? Yanmei looked over at Jia with her angelic smile, then she saw a flash of a picture come to her mind, she slightly flinched and held her head. Yanmei raised an eyebrow but she quickly dismissed it.

So Yanmei stayed for dinner, Tigress fixed a large meal because of Lei's friends, they slurped down noodles, ate dumplings and drank tea. They chatted as they ate, having a good time. Jia didn't really talk with anyone, she mostly stayed quiet. Then Tigress went into the kitchen, she began examining Jia's test results. When she finished, she was impressed. She came back in.

"Hey Jia," said Tigress. Jia looked up, "Your test results are in. And I must say, you've done well."

"How well did she do?" Lei asked, wanting to know. Tigress smiled as she examined the paper, "Well, she got a 'B plus' in Math, a 'B' in History, a 'C' in Biology, 'B' in Health and...'F' in Music."

"Oh, that's not bad for a first day! That's awesome!" Po said proudly.

"Definitely not," Lei said, proud of Jia, "Very good Jia."

"And FYI, I hate playing musical instruments," Jia said.

"Well dudes and dudettes, it's almost 7, and I need to get home," Xin said, "See you tomorrow."

"And as for you, young man," Jinjing said, smiling, "You and I need to get home."

"Aww, can't I stay longer?" Ai pleaded.

"No, we gotta go."

Jinjing picked him up, Ai said goodbye to Tigress before Jinjing left with him and Xin.

"See you around, Chargin' Chuck," Yanmei said sweetly before slightly swaying her hips and leaving. Lei smiled, happy to see her again.

"'Chargin' Chuck'?" Jia asked.

"Heh...I always dreamed of playing football and she always called me that whenever sees me," Lei explained.

"Do you play football?" Jia asked.

"Yes, on Tuesday and Wednesdays I have practice," Lei explained.

"Oh," Jia said. She muttered something Lei couldn't understand. She sighed and turned around, "I'm going to bed."

"What? It's only 7 o clock," said Lei.

"I'm just needing a bit of rest," Jia said, "Gotta preserve my energy."

"O...Okay?" Lei said, confused, "We normally go to bed at nine."

"Well, good night, Jia," Tigress said. She and Po walked up to her and hugged her good night, she hugged Lei goodnight and then left to get ready for bed.

"She'll blend in soon enough," Tigress assured Lei.

"I do hope so," Lei replied. He turned to her, "Hey want to play one of our board games?"

"Okay," Tigress said, smiling.

With Jia, she brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face, she began puzzling something that happened today. What was the scream she heard in her mind and what was with the brief picture that flashed through her mind? Is there something going on with her? If so, what?

"It's probably nothing..." Jia muttered. She sighed before she cracked her neck and went back down into the living room, she saw her new family playing a board game, she smiled at them and they smiled back before she laid on the couch, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

**Deep in the Forest of Shu**

In the deepest, darkest part of the forest, inhabited by hideous creatures that would scare the pants off you, there is a house made out of the very nature surrounding it, it emits a soft glow from candles, it's a wonder how it keeps the creatures and the Ahools away, it blends in perfectly with its environment though.

* * *

**In the house**

An elderly white lioness, in a lotus position is meditating, flowing with the universe, letting out little calm breaths as she feels the energy around her. She has on a white robe with golden patterns on it and next to her is a white staff with a glowing ball of energy. Next to her in a teenage white lioness about half the size of her, in a white robe with gold patterns much like hers, and as calm as her. Then something...something dark affected them both. They both gasped as they snapped open their eyes. The elderly white lioness looked at the teenager.

"Biyu, did you feel that?" the white lioness asked.

"Yes...I...I felt darkness...and hopelessness..." Biyu answered. The white lioness stood up, focusing her amber eyes on her staff, she grasped it, trying to detect the darkness again, but nothing came.

"Mother...what was that darkness?" Biyu asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Madam Yue answered, "I know it's not Mogui...he's for sure gone..."

"What else could it be if it isn't Mogui?"

"That even I don't know. But we will alert Wang and let him know that there maybe something over the horizon again, but let's keep it between us for now."

"Yes Mother."

**A/N: HA! I bet you didn't expect Biyu and Madam Yue to return! :D Not to mention a new girl named Yanmei. And what's Jia been seeing? Please stayed tuned and if you have any ideas, let me know. Was it sucky? :( Please let me know.**

**Name meanings, Yanmei "flattering and seductive"**

**Yue "Moon"**

**Biyu "Jasper, the precious stone"**

**Bo "waves" and Ai "loving"**


	3. Next day of school, new threat

**A/N: Heeeerreee's the next chapter! :D I finally got it done. Oh, and by the way, I am doing three more TiPo oneshots here soon, I'll have them up when I can, just need some good ideas. :) Have any? Let me know.**

**Chapter 3 – Next day of school, new threat**

The next day, Jia had been sleeping peacefully despite her new family playing two board games for a while and then hanging out until 10pm before going to bed. She sleeps peacefully, but she slightly flinches in her sleep when the scream she heard in her mind yesterday flashes through her mind. She snored gently but then the picture passed through her mind, causing her to wake up. She sat up to see the morning sun rising outside the window, she rubbed her forehead and sighed. Her eyes are still droopy after having a day of school, but she's trained herself to get up bright and early when she was training and defending herself when she was alone. She cracked her neck before standing up, revealing she slept in her regular black clothing but without her shoes on. Knowing today's another day of school, she must get ready, for she's having science and chemistry class today added compared to yesterday. The picture flashed through her mind again.

_What is that picture I keep seeing?_ She thought, _It's so hard for me to make out...and...what was that scream I keep hearing in my mind?_ She rubbed her temples, trying to see what the picture really is and who's screaming, she couldn't fully make it out.

_I...I know that I've not told Lei everything about my past...but I've done my best to forget it..._ She paused as she let out a sigh. _And I think it's best I do forget..._

She's not told Lei everything about her? Why is that? What is she hiding? Jia looked behind her and heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she crossed her arms and saw Tigress coming down wearing her nightgown. She let out a small yawn.

"I knew you'd be coming down," said Jia. Tigress looked over and smiled, Jia smiled back.

"Like yesterday, huh?" Tigress asked, smiling, "Good morning, Jia."

"Same to you, and...yeah, like yesterday."

Tigress walked into the kitchen, getting ready to fix breakfast for her family, Jia dropped her smile and rubbed her forehead, she walked upstairs to get herself another bath for the day. Once she got her bath, she put her regular black clothes back on and bumped into Lei. She slightly jumped before facing him.

"Oh, sorry Jia," said Lei. He smiled, Jia smiled back and placed her hands on her hips.

"Same to you," said Jia. Lei smiled a bit wider and said "I gotta get ready, I want to get done with school today and then get to training."

Jia was surprised, "What? Training?"

"Yes," said Lei, "My parents are willing to teach me some new fighting techniques and I get to do so after school." Jia was surprised a bit more.

* * *

**Flashback – Last night**

_Lei is playing a board game with his family, Po is winning but they're all having a good time. Tigress rolled a six and smiled._

"_Looks like I'm winning," Tigress said, smiling._

_Lei rubbed his chin, he's been thinking about things lately, after all they had been through lately, he wants to train and become a better fighter._

"_Lei," said Po, snapping the panger out of his thoughts. Lei looked up, saying, "Yeah? What?"_

"_You've not spoken in a while, is everything okay?" Po asked. Lei nodded and said, "I'm fine, Dad, I...I've just been thinking..."_

"_About what?" Tigress asked._

"_Well..." Lei said, rolling the dice, "I've been thinking about training a bit more...like you guys..." Lei moved his piece and Po picked up the dice._

"_Really?" Tigress asked. Lei nodded and replied, "Yeah...I've just been...more wary of things...after recent events...and I think it would be great if I just trained in case...something happens..." Tigress placed a paw on his shoulder._

"_Lei, you can train if you want," she said, smiling, "Just let me train you tomorrow after school. Deal?" Lei smiled and said, "Deal."_

* * *

**Present day**

After Lei had taken his bath, they all had breakfast together, talking with one another and enjoying each other's company. Jia's kept quiet about the scream and picture she's had in her mind for a day, she thinks they're nothing, but she hasn't told her new family everything yet. She and Lei kissed their mother goodbye before heading to their school. Like yesterday, they met up with Xin and Jinjing and headed into Math class. Jia took note of Yanmei being in there with them, she never said a word to her and kept a close eye on her. Afterwards, they went into science class where Jia had to introduce herself to the class again and Mr. Xiao.

"How many times must I do this..." Jia mutter before she sat back down in her seat.

"It'll be over after chemistry class," Lei whispered, hearing what she had said.

"Okay, class," said Mr. Xiao, a panda, a bit smaller than Po with a brown shirt and pants on, "Let's get started again on the study of the Earth and then we'll move on to Astronomy. If you all will take out your books please and turn to page eighty-seven."

"I hear you're a big man in science," Yanmei said soothingly to Lei. Jia glared at her and shook her head.

* * *

**In a faraway village**

People are out and about their normal lives after the recent events, it's only a memory to them now, but the memory shall always remain. Inside a bar, there're many rhinos in there, all chatting and making jokes.

"And I heard the Chosen Ones smacked Mogui in the face!" one rhino said.

"Yeah, but I think I could've pulled off a bigger one," another said.

"But Mogui was stronger than all of us, so it's all in our dreams, you know," a third said.

"But if we could've learned the Light like the Chosen Ones, I think we would've been a lot better heroes!" the first rhino said. Then a stranger opened up the wooden doors. Stepping his huge hoofs into the bar, dark, long fur, heavy footsteps, standing about 7 feet tall with huge palmate antlers, adding another foot to his height, he had a dark grey robe on and dark grey pants, he walked over to the bar stand. A bar tender, a female cheetah met up with him.

"What can I get for you, sir?" the cheetah asked.

"Give me one shot of whiskey," the figure said. He revealed his face, showing himself to be a Siberian moose, he had dark purple eyes, pretty dull looking too. The cheetah went to get him a whiskey as he sat down on a stool. As he sat there, he heard the rhinos chatting.

"And then I'd smack him like the Chosen Ones did! Ha! Ha!" the first rhino said.

"Maybe we should visit the Chosen Ones to know how to get to know the Light," the second one said.

"Won't be able to," the moose said, causing the rhinos to look at him, "The Orbs, I heard, have been destroyed, and they can't control the Light anymore." The rhinos looked at one another, then the leader got up and walked over to the moose, who didn't look at him.

"Are you messing with me?" he asked, somewhat demanding.

"No...I tell the truth," the moose said, looking ahead.

"Look, I know that they still have the powers, and I will learn from them," the rhino said. The moose let out a deep breath and the rhino continued, "What? Do you think I can't be better than some nitwits? Some kids who're punks? Oh, I'm better than them."

"Oh, you think that..." the moose muttered.

"What was that?!" the rhino demanded. The moose let out a sharp breath and said, "Look, I've got places to be, and you probably don't want to mess with me." The rhino slightly shoved on the moose, but the moose didn't even look at him.

"Think you can just walk in here and try to take away my confidence and beliefs?!" the rhino demanded.

"No," the moose said as the cheetah brought back the whiskey. He paid her then the rhino smacked his drink away. The moose sighed, "I didn't get a taste."

"And you're going to admit I'm right, or you'll go down in an embarrassing beat down!" the rhino said, pounding his fist into another.

"I'm just saying the facts, you can't learn from them when they can't control the Light anymore," the moose said. The rhino then threw a punch, then he smashed a glass of whiskey against the moose's nose, causing the moose to look the other way.

"See what you get?!" the rhino shouted as the other rhinos looked over. The moose looked over at him with a deep glare, a scratch across his nose leaking with blood.

"That hurt," he said. Then his wound healed, causing the rhino to gasp. The moose stood up, and then punched the rhino through the wall! The other rhinos were shocked, then some began charging, the moose dodged two before swiftly kicking one into them. The others got up from their seats, and about 10 of them came charging. The cheetah hid while the fight began, the moose growled and then punched two rhinos, dodging another, kicking one, jumping into the air, grabbing a chandelier and throwing it onto three rhinos. The leader came back out and charged, but the moose dodged him and threw him into the other rhinos. One rhino leapt out of nowhere and stabbed the moose in the chest. The moose looked down at it, he looked back up at the rhino, glaring at him. He slowly pulled out the knife, showing his wound to the rhino. When it healed, the rhino gasped.

"What kind of monster are you?" the rhino shouted, shocked. The moose glared deeper at him, throwing the knife away and said, "I'm Siwang." Then he charged up a dark ball of energy before punching the rhino and throwing the ball at him, exploding the wall on impact, killing him. Siwang went back to the bar stand and pulled the very frightened cheetah out from behind it. He looked to his left and picked up a glass of whiskey, he drank it.

"P-Please...d-don't hurt me..." the cheetah begged with a scared tone.

"I won't," Siwang said, "Thanks for the whiskey." Then he charged up a dark ball and pushed it against her, launching her through the wall to the outside, killing her. Siwang began walking and muttered, "I will find you, Chosen Ones...see if you can handle me!"

* * *

**Back in Glitter Valley school – Two hours later**

Everyone's finished with science, now they're heading off to chemistry class. Jia's doing pretty well in the school, trying to adapt to a new life is difficult but she's believing in herself that she can make it through. As she opens her locker she took note of Yanmei talking with Lei. Oh...her eyes turned into daggers when she saw that, she felt the strange feeling again, and she began breathing a bit more deeply. She slammed the locker hard, before she began stomping over there.

"And that's how I finished off Mogui," Lei said proudly.

"Oh, such a clever, smart boy," Yanmei said seductively, "Pulling off a massive stunt like that makes you wonderful." Lei chuckled, slightly blushing.

"Well...it was a team effort," Lei said, he remembered that Madam Yue didn't want him to be arrogant about what he's done because he's no longer the Eternal Light.

"I see, but still wonderful," Yanmei placing her hand on his shoulder.

"And I would think we should get to class," Jia said with her arms crossed. Lei looked over and smiled at Jia.

"Hey, Jia, yeah you're right, we must get going," he said. Jia nodded, not looking too friendly at Yanmei. She grabbed Lei's arm and they began walking, Lei waved to Yanmei and she waved back. When they were a distance away, Jia asked, "What were you two talking about?"

"On how we defeated Mogui," Lei replied. Jia nodded again and said, "I just wanted to check on my brother and make sure he gets to class on time."

"Okay...?" said Lei, slightly confused. He saw Jia's expressions were pretty stern, he raised an eyebrow when he saw her expression.

* * *

**In chemistry class – 20 minutes later**

The teacher has been teaching about the elements found all around the globe, and they're all shown on the Periodic Table, Jia found the Table intriguing, but they're now looking for a partner to help them in an experiment for the class. Jia looked over at Yanmei and chose Lei as her partner, the panger smiled at Jia, happy he's her partner. Next, they went to the tables, put on goggles and began experimenting. Lei watched Jia, making sure that she wasn't going to mix the wrong chemicals. She grabbed one jar and was about to pour it into another, but Lei grabbed her arm, he got right behind her slightly pressing against her back, causing her to feel warm again.

"Jia, not that one, this one," Lei said, handing the glass to her, she looked at the jar with the clear liquid and she poured it in while Lei held it. Her heart began racing, her hands slightly shaking.

_What is this feeling? I feel it stronger than before..._ she thought. Lei looked at Jia as he put the jar aside, seeing her expression. He patted her shoulder, she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh...oh...thanks Lei," she said, recovering. Lei nodded, feeling a bit odd, he felt the feeling Jia had as well for a minute there.

_What the..._ Lei thought, _I...I've only felt that one other time..._ He recalled when Jia first kissed his cheek on the Empire State Building, he felt a new feeling not knowing what it was. He shook it off as he got back to the experiment.

* * *

**Glitter Valley – That afternoon**

After another day of school had passed, Lei's very excited to get home; his mother's going to train him for the day and Po will join them soon after they begin.

"So, today was a good day and all?" said Lei as he trotted. Jia nodded as she trotted along his side.

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad this time," she said, smirking, "So...Mom's going to train you today?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see the training ground they've hid for my whole life," Lei replied. A flashback briefly came to Jia, an...an image of a goat. What? Why did an image of a goat flash through her mind? She rubbed her head, trying to recall the image. When she did her eyes slightly widened.

_Oh dear..._she thought, _I thought I had forgotten...but it seems like things from my past are beginning to surface again..._ She looked over at Lei as he trots, _I cannot let Lei have the burden I carry...I must forget now..._ She began to forget the things, using something called Mental Block to drain her memory of the horrors she's had in the past. She sighed as she followed Lei to his house.

* * *

**Inside Lei's house**

As Lei went upstairs to go change into his new training outfit, Jia is sitting in the kitchen with Tigress, who's now in her training outfit, only her black pants have white stripes on the side of them. The older feline drinks a glass of water as Jia on the opposite side of the table, facing her. She wanted to tell her about the feelings she has around Lei, but she doesn't know how Tigress will react when she tells her she's in love with her son, how can that be?

_What? How can I love Lei? I've never loved anyone before. It just doesn't match up..._ Jia thought. She kept her gaze on Tigress who keeps drinking the water.

"Mother...?" said Jia. Tigress looked up at her and asked, "Yes Jia? Did today go well?"

"Yes," Jia replied, "But...there's..." she stopped feeling a bit reluctant to tell her. Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" Tigress asked. Jia shook her head and said, "N-No...I just...don't know how to tell you something..." Tigress placed her paw on Jia's shoulder.

"Jia, if there's something bothering you, I'm here for you," Tigress said softly.

"I...don't know how to put this..."

"Jia, no need to hold it back, I learned unleashing your emotions is okay, it's better to let them out."

Jia looked into her mother's caring eyes, she now sees Tigress as a mother and not just a friend, she did think of Madam Yue as somewhat of a mother. Jia took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled out.

"I've had...stirrings...for someone..." Jia said reluctantly. Tigress raised an eyebrow and asked "Stirrings?"

Jia nodded. Tigress rubbed her chin, briefly thinking before saying "Feelings? You have feelings towards someone?" Jia nodded again and said, "A...bit like that..."

"Jia, I've been there before," said Tigress, "I once had those feelings before." Jia nodded again, not knowing how to say who she's been having these feelings towards.

"It's...unlike anything I've ever felt...and I've never felt it towards anyone..." Jia said, her heart pounding on what Tigress might say.

"Hey Mom," said a voice, making Jia slightly jolt. She turned around to see Lei in blue pants down covering his knees and he has a red shirt on.

"Hey Lei," Tigress said, "I'm having a talk with Jia, meet me outside."

"Okay," said Lei, smiling before leaving. Jia felt her heart pounding thinking "Dang it" before facing Tigress.

"So, Jia," Tigress said, "Who are you having these feelings towards?" She began drinking her water again, Jia is cringing, not knowing how to say it.

"What if...what...what would you say if it...was your...if it was Lei?" she said.

PHHHBBTTT! Tigress spat out her water, she coughed as she brushed her lips off dry, "Wh-what?!" Jia slightly winced again and nodded before looking away.

"You...you have feelings towards Lei?!" Tigress asked with wide eyes.

"I don't...know what it is...it's a powerful feeling..." Jia replied feeling ashamed now, "I...I'm sorry if I upset you..." Tigress couldn't believe this, Jia, the tigress she just took in as her daughter has revealed she has feelings towards Lei, she knows the emotion Jia feels, but she thinks it'll be best if Jia finds out in time.

"Jia, I know the emotion you're feeling, but it's best you find out in time," Tigress said.

"But why?! I need to know!" Jia said. Tigress shook her head and said, "You will know in time, it's for you to find out." Jia wanted to object but Tigress held up her paw, silencing her, "Jia, it's for you to find out. I can't say anything from here, it's all up to you." The younger feline is frustrated, Tigress knows what she's feeling, but she doesn't want to tell her?! How frustrating can that be?!

"I just wish you would tell me," Jia grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but it's for you to find out," Tigress said softly. She stood up and said, "I'm going to clean up this mess I made, then we'll head out into the training hall." Jia slightly snorted, frustrated, but she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

**Later in the garage**

Lei is talking with Yanmei, they've been talking for about a minute, when the snow leopard heard Lei's going to train with his parents she couldn't pass up this opportunity to see him train. Lei happily said she could watch if she stayed out of the way.

"So, where are your parents at?" Yanmei asked sweetly, putting her right paw on her hip. Lei saw Tigress walking over with Jia, and the younger feline didn't like Yanmei being here.

"Oh, here comes my mother and sister now," said Lei, he smiled at his mother.

"Hey Lei," said Tigress, "What's Yanmei doing here?"

"I told her it's all right to watch us if she stays out of the way," replied Lei. Tigress looked at Yanmei, who smiled at her, Tigress smiled back and said "All right, as long as she stays out of the way."

"All right! I can't wait," Yanmei said happily. Tigress nodded before she pushed the wall and a hidden door opened to the side, Tigress stepped in and told the others to follow. As they did so, Tigress told them to watch their step, then she opened another door and when Lei saw the training hall, he gasped. The training hall's similar to the Jade Palace's training hall only with a few differences, there's something to launch wood out for the trainers to smash before the wood hits them, there're crossbows for the person to deflect the arrows, fortunately they're not sharp enough to pierce skin. Lei took it all in.

"Mom...this is why I always heard clanking of metal and wood every night I slept," he said.

"Yes," Tigress says, "Po and I didn't want you to know our true motives because...of the dangers that were around us...you know."

"I know," replied Lei, "But that's behind us now."

"Right," said Tigress, crossing her arms, "Where do you want to start first?" Lei jumped onto the spinning logs and the clubs began swinging around him. Recalling the moves Madam Yue taught him, he dodged a club, jumping onto another log before smashing one, he ducked underneath one before jumping onto the Jade Tortoise. The tortoise spun around 180 degrees, Lei swung on a Talon ring, landed in the Wooden Gauntlets. He punched some before ducking through some more and landing on the Fiery Field of Death. Lei gasped when the fire shot up, he dodged several flames before landing on the opposite side of the training arena.

"Wow..." Yanmei said, speechless. Jia was impressed as well along with Tigress. Lei came back over to them and bowed.

"Wow, that was impressive, son," Tigress said, proud of him, "You've really learned hard from Madam Yue."

"Thanks..." Lei replied, "That was fun..." He chuckled before he bowed.

"Unfortunately, it's not a new record, I've got the fastest moves and I even beat your dad at a speed run through," Tigress said, a little prideful.

"Oh, I will beat it one day," Lei said with a devious grin. Tigress deviously smiled back and patted her son's shoulder. She turned to Jia and Yanmei.

"Okay, Jia, do you want a turn?" Tigress asked.

"I will take one in a minute, I just need a little chat with Yanmei," Jia replied.

"Okay," said Tigress. She turned to her son, "Do you want to spar with your mother?" Lei slightly jumped, he smiled widely and said, "Oh boy! Would I! Awesome!" Tigress chuckled as she and Lei made their way to the sparring ground in another room. Jia looked at Yanmei with a stern look on her face.

"So, Jia, did you want to talk about something?" Yanmei asked sweetly. Jia stepped forward, her stern look still upon her features.

"Look Yanmei, I don't know if I can trust you at all, you keep getting around my brother so much, and just coming over to watch him do kung fu," she said sternly, her eyes hardening.

"Jia, I've not seen him since the 5th grade," Yanmei replied, "Do you know what that's like?"

"I don't care," Jia said sternly, "You have to earn my trust, and I want you to stop being so _flirty_ around my _brother_." She sharply turned away walking into the sparring room, leaving Yanmei slightly shaken from her harsh attitude.

Jia crossed her arms as she observed Lei sparring with his mother. Lei threw a spin kick to his mother but she blocked it and threw a punch but Lei dodged it. Tigress charged, Lei ducked under her fist and punched her gut, kicking her off balance, moving before she knocked him off balance. Tigress got back up, began throwing punches and kicks at her son, but she hardly ever laid a hit to him, he only blocked her attacks. She's impressed on how far her son's come, she finally laid a punch to his chest and kicked his gut before tackling him to the ground. She smiled at him, Lei chuckled and said, "That was...awesome."

"I can't disagree there," Tigress replied, "That was a very good match." She stood up and offered her hand, Lei took it and stood back up then Tigress said, "I honestly thought you had me there a few times."

"Don't worry, I'll get ya," Lei said, smiling deviously. Tigress lightly punched Lei's shoulder.

"Is that another challenge?" Tigress asked. Lei nodded and said "Oh, I'm up for another spar."

"Are you now?" said a voice. All the felines looked and saw Po coming in, he smiled at all of them, "I see your mother has brought you to the training hall." He walked over to and hugged his wife, he briefly kissed her.

"Indeed she has, Dad, I've had fun," said Lei with a smile.

"Oh, I can give you some real fun," Po said, smiling deviously. He looked over at Jia, "Hey Jia, want to spar?"

"Sure, I'd like a little sport," Jia replied. She walked over, Po stood Jia next to Lei.

"Dad, what's going on?" Lei asked, a little suspicious.

"Why, you and your sister are going to fight your Mom and I," said Po. Lei and Jia looked surprised, Tigress smiled a competing smile.

A minute later, the younger felines and the adults are standing on opposite sides of the sparring room.

"You guys ready?" Po asked.

"Yes," said Lei as they all got into their fighting stances.

"Begin!"

**A/N: So, Lei and Jia are both going to fight Master Tigress and Po, and who is Siwang? He sounds like big time trouble! Well, stay tuned and please review. :) And I will do the TiPo oneshots, I just need some good ideas. Have some? Let me know. :)**

**Name meaning "Siwang" - Death**


	4. Sparring and something unexpected

**A/N: Whew! :D Here's the next chapter! :D And I will be doing a romantic TiPo oneshot here soon, thanks to Christ's Disciple idea, I'm going to make them go on a romantic night date. :D Stand alone oneshot. Anyway, just enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Chapter 4 – Sparring and something unexpected**

Lei and Jia stood in their fighting stances side by side with Po and Tigress on the opposite side, they're going to spar with one another, Yanmei stood in the doorway watching them and out of their way. Po had a smirk on his face while Lei formed his own smirk.

"Begin!" Po shouted.

Then they charged for one another, Lei decided to take on his mother again while Jia took on Po. Lei ducked under his mother's fist and punched her gut, she recovered and punched his chest, he dodged a kick and charged back at her. Po blocked several punches from Jia, she did a spin kick but Po grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground, she quickly got back up and dodged a spin kick from Po. Jia's strategy is to keep Po and Tigress away from one another so they can't do their combo moves. Jia threw a double punch at Po, he blocked it, charged for Jia and grabbed her tail. Jia growled, broke free of Po's grasp and kicked his arm. Jia looked over to see Lei fighting Tigress, she ran over and then kicked Tigress then Lei punched her gut, but Po came along and punched them both before they did anymore to Tigress. Jia muttered "Oh no you don't" before she charged and tackled Po to the ground, Lei got back to fighting his mother while Po kicked Jia off him, Jia landed on her feet crouching to the floor. She snorted and charged again, Po dodged several of her punches, she pounced but Po dodged her again, making Jia get very frustrated. Lei continues to fight his mother, he dodged several of her attacks, he grabbed her arm, got behind her and shoved her to the ground. He threw a kick to her ribs, moving before she got back up. Tigress charged for Lei, he blocked an attack from her, then Tigress punched his gut and he fell to the ground, before Tigress could finish him Jia punched Po into Tigress, causing them to land in a heap. Po got up and blocked both Lei and Jia's attacks, knocking them away while Tigress stood by his side.

"Yin Yang punch!" Po said. Lei and Jia's eyes widened, then Tigress and Po grabbed one another's arms then began spinning around, the younger felines ran from them as the adults chased them while spinning. Lei ran up the wall, jumped off it, and then landed a kick smack onto his parents' heads, causing them to break apart from their combo move. All of the fighters are getting tired from this match, but they keep going. Po and Tigress are impressed by the younger felines' skills. Tigress blocked an attack from Lei, Jia took on Po again. Lei double punched his mother and began running. Tigress ran after him, she caught up with him and began throwing punches and kicks, Lei blocked her attacks, ducked under her then threw a punch to her stomach, Tigress tried to punch Lei but he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder, she landed smack into a wall. Lei saw Po fighting Jia so he ran over to assist her.

Jia dodged a punched from Po, but he kicked her, he raised his fist up, but Lei grabbed it and shoved him, Po recovered, Lei dodged a belly flop from Po while Jia recovered, she's panting. Lei and Jia lunged for Po, he blocked Jia's attack while Lei jumped over Po to behind him, Po shoved Jia away and bumped Lei away. Jia recovered, lunged for Po only for him to grab her arms and belly flop her away. Lei came back and began punching his father, the panda blocked an attack and they both began throwing a series of punches and kicks. Po punched Lei's gut and almost finished him until Jia came and threw a spin kick, Po kept from falling, he grabbed both of them, Lei broke free from his father's grasp, causing Jia to break free as well. The younger felines now combined forces, Lei grabbed and threw Jia towards Po, she landed a kick on Po's arms, but when Po was distracted Lei kicked the panda's gut, causing him to double over in pain, Jia punched Po and he fell over. Po did one more move to try and attack, but Lei grabbed his father's legs. Jia saw Tigress recovering, and she attempts to help Po.

"Lei, throw him into her," Jia said. Lei nodded, Jia lunged for Tigress and blocked a punch from her, Lei spun his father around twice, Jia jumped sharply to her right before Lei threw his father. Tigress gasped and Po crashed into her, they both slammed into the wall and landed in a heap with Po on top of Tigress. Lei and Jia are both panting heavily, their eyes widened.

"Did we just..." Lei asked, shocked.

"I think so..." Jia replied, panting. She and Lei smiled at one another before chuckling as they panted.

"I...can't believe it..." Lei said, giggling as he took in deep breaths. Jia slightly chuckled and then hugged Lei, he hugged his sister back. They beat Master Tigress and Po! Lei and Jia walked over to Po and Tigress who're sitting besides one another, panting. Their eyes slightly widened at Lei and Jia but then they smiled.

"That...that was awesome!" Po said happily.

"I...I didn't think you two would be able to defeat us on our first combo match," said Tigress, proud of the two.

"You mean...you don't mind me kicking your butts with Lei?" Jia asked. Tigress and Po both chuckled as they got up.

"As long as it's a spar and you spar fair, we don't mind, but we do like to win sometimes," said Po. Lei chuckled while Jia smiled a bit.

"You two are something else," said Tigress, "You two make a really good team, especially in battle."

"I wonder why," said Lei with a chuckle. Po hugged his son and adopted daughter while Tigress did the same, Yanmei was impressed by everyone's efforts, she's never seen such skill before.

"Well, you guys can train on the equipment if you want to, just be careful," Tigress said with a smile. Lei and Jia both bowed and then they left the sparring room, Po and Tigress smiled as the two felines left, they looked at each other, Tigress slightly nudged Po and smiled deviously, Po got the message, knowing she wants to spar again.

With Lei and Jia, they head out onto the training grounds thinking on where they should start. Yanmei came trotting up to them, Jia went walking over to the Wooden Warriors, then Yanmei grabbed Lei's arm.

"That was some flattering skills you pulled off," she said seductively, stroking his cheek. Lei stepped back and stuttered "Thanks...I'm glad you liked my skills." She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him a bit closer, Lei's eyes slightly widened, her icy blue eyes pierced directly into his soul.

"Maybe you could teach me some of those moves," she said in a flirty, soothing tone. Lei pulled back from her, he looked over at Jia, and back at her.

"I'm going to go train with her now," he simply said before heading over to where Jia is. Yanmei crossed her arms as Lei went to train with Jia. Lei went into the Wooden Warriors, they began spinning and the felines began making their way through, punching, blocking and kicking the spinning warriors, they worked together side by side, being there for one another, Jia smashed one of the warriors and Lei kicked one down. Jia jumped and did a split in the air, knocking two down, and landed on her feet in a crouch, she stood back up, then...one hit her in the back of the head. Jia grunted, moved forward and stumbled into some spinning warriors, Lei saw her, he grabbed her arm then pulled her out, Jia stumbled and they fell in a heap with Jia on top of Lei. They both looked into one another's eyes, blue met green as they looked into one another's souls. Jia felt the warm feeling come to her again...Lei himself felt it as well, it's the second time in the day he's ever felt it. They couldn't stop looking into one another's eyes. Jia shook her head, snapping out of her trance, she muttered something before standing up, Lei got up as well.

"Thanks Lei," she said a little surprised on how wonderful Lei's eyes were.

"I...no problem, just be careful like Mom said," replied Lei, he himself was a little surprised at Jia's blue eyes. They bowed and began to focus on their training some more, Yanmei had seen Jia on top of Lei and has an eyebrow raised on why they stayed like that for 2 minutes.

* * *

**An hour later**

Lei and Jia have been training on the training grounds with one another for quite some time, Jia conquered the training grounds in about the same time Lei did but moved slightly faster. Lei's enjoyed his time training, he feels his Chi charging up inside him due to focus and concentration. Jia felt something in her...not the feeling towards Lei, but she feels a little weird...she didn't take much note and didn't tell anyone. As she punches and dodges a swinging club, she jumps onto the edge of the training equipment, out of the way of the clubs. She straightened herself as she wiped some sweat off her brow.

"You and Lei are real acrobats," Tigress commented as she walked over, Jia smirked and Tigress continued, "Much like Po and I. I'm real impressed by your skills."

"Thanks Mother," replied Jia. She briefly but her paw on her chest, feeling a little weird again. Tigress raised an eyebrow and asked "Jia, are you okay?"

Jia looked at Tigress, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Tigress raised her eyebrow higher and said "Well, if you're feeling nauseous or tired, let me know right away. If so, you need to take a break or take the rest of the day off." Jia waved her paw in an "I'm fine" motion. Tigress nodded and then began walking off. Jia heard a boom from the other side of the training hall, she looked over and she saw Lei by his father and the Adversary has been destroyed. Curious, she walked over to them.

"Not bad, Lei," said Po, proud of his son.

"Thanks," replied Lei, "That Red Spear really packs a punch."

"Yes it sure does," said Po.

"What's going on?" said a feminine voice. Po and Lei turned around, they smiled when they saw Jia standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh, hello Jia," said Po, "Lei here is just practicing his special moves on the Adversary." Jia raised an eyebrow and asked "Well, can I give it a try?" She looked at the destroyed Adversary, "If there's another..." Po smiled brightly and he pulled out another Adversary from another room.

"There're plenty," he said, smiling, "Tigress and I always destroy them." Jia gave a nod and Po placed it on the floor, he and Lei moved behind Jia quite a distance to be out of the way. Jia briefly held her chest and breathed out deep.

"Are you okay?" Po asked. Jia nodded and muttered "I'm fine." Po shrugged, Jia began thinking on what move to perform on the Adversary. She wanted to do a real good one.

However, she's oblivious her Mental Block wore off a bit and she remembered a move...a top secret move, one hardly anyone knows. She looked at Po and Lei and said "Stand back a little more." They did so. Jia looked at the target, she narrowed her eyes into daggers as Tigress looked over to see her about to pull off a stunt. Jia slowly breathed in and out, feeling some energy charged up inside her. She slowly raised her arms, then she moved them down to her hips, put them out in front of her, she felt herself getting stronger, she clichéd her paws into fists and did lightning fast moves with her arms before her entire body glowed in Golden Chi. Everyone else gawked at her before Jia let out a shout and lunged at the target, she threw massive lightning punches and kicks. She furiously punched it at such fast speed, the others couldn't keep track of her movements. Some blasts of Chi came from her before she slammed the target to the ground, she landed on the ground in a crouch, her eyes glowing gold, before she let out a big blast of Chi, destroying the Adversary, it flew to the other side of the training hall, narrowly missing Tigress, who's eyes were wide as saucers. Jia fell to her knees, slightly panting.

"Whew...glad I got the feeling out of my system..." she muttered as she glow around her went away. She's oblivious that everyone who saw her perform that move had their jaws dropped and eyes as wide as saucers. Jia stood up and turned, she saw her family and Yanmei just gawking at her. She was about to question them but she saw a small bit of Golden Chi in her hand, her eyes widened before she looked at them with a nervous expression.

Tigress was the first to regain her composure, "Jia...h-how...how did you do that?!"

"I...I don't know..." Jia said, very nervous. Po recovered as Lei began recovering from his shock. Po began walking over to her, she felt even more nervous.

"Jia...I...that..." Po stuttered, unable to say any words. Tigress walked over, saying "Jia that was the Golden Kuángnù fury attack! Hardly _anyone_ in the world can do that move!"

"How did you do that?" Po asked, still shocked.

"I-I don't know..." Jia said, her face showing her nervousness.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tigress asked, "It takes years of hard, dedicated, extreme training to master that move!"

"I even tried it myself, and I couldn't do it," said Po. Jia began backing up a bit.

"Jia, don't be nervous, we just want to know how you know that move," Tigress said softly. Jia shook her head whispering "I don't know...I really don't..." Lei saw Jia's nervous expression, he could tell that she's very nervous about what she's just done. He walked up to his parents' side and looked at Jia, the feline just looked away, not wanting to speak about it in front of Lei. She held her head briefly and had a flashback, she now thinks what it was that caused her to do the move.

"Jia...it's okay," Lei said softly. Po nodded and said "We're not out to get you, we're just trying to find out how...you know." Jia looked at them in the corner of her eye.

"Lei...you believe me that I don't know how I did that move..." she asked.

"I...I don't know what to say...other than I'm completely shocked..." replied Lei. There was silence in the room for a while, nothing could be heard but their own breathing.

"Can...I just go back to the house? Get my thoughts together?" Jia asked, not looking at them at all. Po and Tigress looked at one another, Po nodded at Tigress.

"Sure," said Tigress, "When you want to talk about it...let us know." Jia simply nodded before making her way past them in a hurry and past Yanmei, out of the training hall. The family just looked at one another, intrigued and still amazed on what's just happened.

* * *

**With Jia**

She ran back to the house, obviously scared and shut the door behind her. She grabbed her blanket and pillow, heading into the storage room and locking the door. Throwing her pillow and blanket onto the floor then laying down on the floor, covering herself with the blanket. She looked at her paws but saw no golden glow from them. Pulling the blanket over her, she began to think.

_How in the world was I able to pull off that move? _She thought_ I...wait a minute...I think I know..._ She recalled the scream she heard, the picture she saw, the goat image, and pulling off her move. She inwardly gasped as her eyes widened.

_I...I can't believe it...I had a right to be nervous!_ She thought as she clutched her blanket tight, _I...I can't let them know...my Mental Block is fading...and no matter how many times I revive it...it'll keep fading..._ She pulled the blanket over her head._ The things in the past I have mentally blocked are now emerging back from the shadows...and I can't let Lei and my family know...I can't cast this burden upon them...I can't and I won't...not EVER!_ She began to do some arm movements before moving to her head, using the Mental Block again, wanting to buy her some more time before she fully remembers the secrets of her past.

_I will keep my new family from harm, I just need to fight my memories..._ Jia thought.

* * *

**In Madam Yue's house**

The elderly white lioness is sitting in a lotus position as she feels the flow of the universe around her. Taking in steady, relaxed breaths as she focuses in more on what's around her. She slightly winced when she sensed something, she opened her amber eyes, looked around the house and sighed. Madam Yue stood up, holding her staff firmly in her grasp before she began walking. She looked to see her daughter in another room sleeping, she closed the door before she walked out onto the balcony of her house. She looked out into the darkness of the forest, so dark out there, her house is the only light in the deep woods.

_Something's wrong..._ she thought, _But what could it be?_ She sighed again, wishing she could know. Knowing Mogui's been vanquished, she can't help but still think he's somewhere out there when he really isn't. She felt a twinge of Darkness in the universe again, the fourth time actually.

"_Madam Yue,"_ said a voice inside her mind. Yue looked around but saw no one, _"Madam Yue."_ Her ears slightly perked up.

"_Wang?"_ she said using her mind.

"_Yes, it's me child," _said Wang, he's a dragon, the King of the Gods and Ruler of the Universe.

"_Your Excellency, I've...been sensing something dark within the universe..."_ said Yue.

"_I have too as well. I'm not seeing where it comes from or how."_

"_I wonder what it truly is...could it be just leftovers from the battle with Mogui?"_

"_It could be, I'm not too sure, but the others and I are trying our hardest to find what or who is causing the Darkness."_

Yue nodded, _"Yes. We need to make sure this isn't a threat to the universe. Should I tell the Chosen Ones yet?"_

"_Not until we have confirmation on whether this is a threat or not, I'll get back to you later on it,"_ said Wang. Yue sighed, she wanted the Chosen Ones to be alerted, but Wang's a wise God and has been here for countless millennium.

"_All right..."_ Yue replied, _"I'll hold back...and keep the Orb of Outflowing Eternal Light safe and secure." _Wang said_ "Farewell child" _before he left her. The Orb of Outflowing Eternal Light – an Orb of Light that's now the newfound heart of the Light of the Universe. First created after the defeat of Mogui and restoration of the Universe. It's very vital to the Universe and the Light.

* * *

**Orb of Outflowing Eternal Light**

A massive ball of outflowing Light going out into the universe, pumping it out, slowly and surely to keep it nice and peaceful. But...there is indeed a small patch of darkness on the Orb...slowly...slowly getting bigger...

* * *

**In Lei's house**

Jia has not come out of the storage room for four hours, and it's nearing 9pm, she even wouldn't come out for dinner, so they had to give it to her while she stayed inside the room. All are concerned about her, they've never seen her so nervous about pulling off one of the most difficult Kung Fu moves in all of history. Yanmei left soon after Lei and his family called it a day after Jia left and went back into the house to talk with Jia but she didn't answer them. Lei sat down on a couch, thinking about the events of today. He sighed, his mind not off Jia, but deep concern for her. Po sat down in a chair beside the couch while Tigress washed some clothes.

"That was...some move huh?" Po asked Lei. Lei nodded in reply as he looked at the fireplace with coals and ashes in it. Po placed his hand on Lei's shoulder and began rubbing it. Lei grabbed his dad's hand in response.

"I've never seen her like that before," said Lei in response to Po's question.

"Neither have I," said Po, "I wonder what really caused her to be like that. I mean sure it's shocking, but she was very nervous."

Lei nodded in agreement, "Yeah, tell me about it. It was as if she'd seen a ghost or something." He sharply exhaled, sinking onto the couch a bit more, just thinking about her. He's worried and concerned about her. Po looked at his son's expression, he saw the concern in his eyes, he patted his shoulder.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lei replied bluntly. Po nodded and said "You two have really gotten close. Not to mention you two are a very good team. You beat Tigress and I on our first combo match."

"Yeah, I always thought we were a good team when I got better in Kung Fu."

After the defeat of Mogui, the week they spent in the _SolarXI_ taking their own vacation before a huge party, Lei and Jia smiled and played together, he remembers hearing Jia laugh short laughs on certain occasions, seeing her smile when she's always around him. He always considered her to be a beautiful young feline, yet, he's been feeling some feeling he's never felt before. It's even more powerful than the feeling he had around Jinjing before he didn't want her as his girl anymore. Just thinking about Jia...her sapphire eyes, her nice orange fur and angelic smile just makes him smile. He held his chest, feeling the same feeling he felt when he and Jia fell on top of one another. He let out a sigh, deciding to talk to his dad about it.

"Dad..." he said.

"Yes Lei?" Po asked, smiling. Lei sat up and looked at his father. He took in a deep breath, "Dad...I've...been having these...feelings towards someone..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I...I don't know how to say this..." Lei looked down at the floor, not knowing how to tell his dad about his feelings towards his adopted sister. Po placed a paw on Lei's shoulder, the panger looked up at his father.

"Lei, if there's something on your mind, you are free to share it," Po said softly. Lei took in another deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck, he's nervous as he lets out his breath.

"I...I've been having the feelings towards...towards..." he stopped, taking in another breath, "Towards Jia." Po's eyes widened in shock, Tigress heard what Lei had said and she was shocked.

_They both have the feeling,_ she thought with wide eyes.

"Y-You do?" Po asked. Lei just nodded before looking away, slightly blushing.

"It's a powerful feeling...even more so than I felt with Jinjing...it nearly knocks me out sometimes...I can't really describe it..." said Lei, not looking at all. Po's eyes widened again, he looked up and saw Tigress looking with wide eyes, she motioned her hands to her mouth and gave the signal for Po to button his mouth before leaving the room without a sound. Po gently patted his son's back.

"Lei...I think I know what you're feeling..." he said, making Lei look up at him, "But I can't tell you the emotion, you must find out yourself." Lei's ears flattened.

"Why can't you tell me?" asked Lei.

"It's for you to find out," Po said softly, "Only you can find out for sure, Lei." Lei felt frustrated and asked "Why can't you tell me something you know? You held my..." Lei stopped himself, not wanting to bring up the time he disobeyed his parents and even ran from them just to find his past. The biggest regret in his life.

"I really wish to tell you, but I can't," Po said softly. Lei wanted to say something, but he stopped himself again. He took in a deep breath before letting it out.

"Fine," he said, frustrated. Po hugged his son, the panger hugged back and Po said "Besides, you need your sleep, it's a school night." Lei sighed before letting go of his father.

"Good night," he said before standing up. Tigress walked over to her son and hugged him. Lei and Tigress told one another good night before Lei walked up the stairs. Tigress looked at Po and Po looked at her.

"They both have the feeling..." said Tigress.

"I know..." said Po, "What happens when they find out the feeling?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens next."

* * *

**A/N: Indeed we do, Tigress! Wow, talk about a killer move from Jia and her Mental Block's falling away! What next? What is that Darkness among the Orb of Outflowing Eternal Light? Find out soon! :D Please review! :D Again, I remind you of that oneshot of TiPo here soon. :)**


	5. A nightmare, family bonding

**A/N: Whew! I am so SORRY for the wait! I went on a hunting trip, I had my ACT, plus I finished my latest TiPo oneshots. Poisoned Arrow and A Valentine Snowstorm. Check them out. :) Anyway, Happy (late) Valentine's Day, and enjoy the read. :)**

**Chapter 5 – A nightmare, family bonding**

Night finally came for Glitter Valley, everyone's sound asleep in this clear dark night, stars filled the sky along with half a Moon dangling above it. Everyone is sleeping peacefully and having wonderful dreams...but for Jia...that's another story...Inside Po and Tigress' house, as her new family sleep peacefully the young feline is tossing and turning as she sleeps in the storage room. She's slightly whimpering and sweating, she squinted her eyes as she began harshly breathing in and out.

* * *

_Jia's dreamscape (Jia's POV)_

_I am 13 years of age now...I'm in a dark area with snow around me, the sky is yellow and red...dark, shadowy buildings rise above me as I hide in an alley from danger that's all around me...I feel so troubled and frightened...like an outcast with so warmth, love, or shelter...it's a dark...dark world for me...why do I still live? I don't know...but I need to get out of here. As I slowly stood up with my quivering, cold, frightened body, I made sure there wasn't danger in front of me...I looked on ahead into the darkness...seeing just...darkness. Taking a harsh breath in, I took my first shaky step...so far so good...I began walking with ease as I looked and listened for danger which seemed to creep right around the corner in all directions. The only thing I could hear was the violent pounding of my racing heart...I've never been so frightened before. Nothing remained ahead of me...but I know there's something...nowhere is safe...I heard shouting of men in the distance, I felt a huge chill run up my spine, I began moving a bit faster, feeling the men getting closer. As they got closer and closer...I began running as fast as my precious legs could carry me. I could not fight...I don't think I can escape...who knows my fate? I don't care if I get killed right now._

"_Yaaah! Yaaah!" I heard, a deep ominous voice made my whole body froze in pure fear. I took off on all fours, I looked behind me to see a black figure riding something...it began chasing me. I gasped and continued running. I climbed over a wall and ran down a main road, the figure still chasing after me. Jumping over, ducking and squeezing through many obstacles, nothing could stop me from running away. I saw soldiers coming for me, I ran to the rooftop, I looked to my right to see a shadowy Palace with two towers next to it, a place I feared. I began running across the rooftop, I jumped over to another rooftop and landed firmly on it, not stopping for an instant. I heard a loud boom, I looked back to see the figure coming towards me. His white, piercing eyes stroke fear right into my heart. I jumped down into the streets, not knowing where they took me, but I wanted to be away from all danger...I doubt I'll ever escape. I jumped over a fence, running to a church to claim 'sanctuary' but I tripped and fell flat on my face. I stood up but I fell down again, then I turned over and saw the tall figure standing over me, his pure white eyes looked directly into my soul...I'm dead meat!_

_End of dreamscape_

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

Jia gasped as she sat upright as she awoke from her nightmare, she moved and bumped her head on a shelf, she moved back and hit her head again. She grunted as she got her surroundings, she looked to find herself in the storage room. She held her head, then she felt some cold sweat on it. Then she felt she was in cold sweat all over her body.

_Just like the many nights before..._ she thought, she's always woken up in cold sweat before she met Lei and no matter how hot the day she's always cold in the morning. Jia sighed as she stood up, unlocked the storage room door and stepped out. She feels her heart pounding as well, she took in a deep breath as she tried to relax herself. She walked down the hall and into the dark den, everyone is in bed, she looked at the clock on the wall and it's 2am. She sighed as she began thinking.

_That was a really bad nightmare..._ she thought, _"Or...I don't know...could it be a memory?_ She paused in thought as she looked around the house, _I hope it's not a memory...I can't let Lei and his parents get into what I've been in my whole life..._ Jia cracked her neck, feeling uneasy and disturbed of the frightening nightmare or memory. The young feline sighed, deciding to get some air, she climbed up the stairs and began walking to the balcony overlooking the Valley, though she's oblivious someone has woken up.

* * *

**On the balcony**

Jia walked out into the soft moon's glow, she looked up at the stars and then down at the Valley just 100 yards away, behind it is trees, then hills and then mountains, the whole Valley's surrounded by them. Jia slowly breathed in and out. She recalls having a tough past with a very harsh uncle who gave her no true love and never truly cared for her, she somehow escaped and lived in the woods near a remote village for 4 years until now. How can she protect her new family from her past? What would happen if they came across it? She did not dare think about it, it's so haunting as much as Mogui was in his final form. The feline closed her eyes, feeling a twinge of regret, she's not told Lei and his parents things before, she feels the regret grow bigger as she thinks even more about it. How can she say it though? She wishes she could just blurt it all out at once.

"Jia?" said a voice. Jia gasped, she whirled around about to punch the figure, but the figure grabbed her arm, she looked and she saw Lei in nothing but a green robe, her eyes slightly widened before she pulled away, taking note he's just in his boxers under the robe. Jia muttered "Sorry" as she looked out onto the Valley. Lei gently placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine..." replied Jia, not looking at him. Lei patted her shoulder and said, "Well, I know you were nervous, but I won't go further than that, but it's okay Jia, we were all surprised."

"I know..."

"By the way, I heard you gasp, I was about to get a drink of water until I heard you. What happened?" Jia slightly tensed up, she felt the nightmare swirl through her mind, and a chill went up her spine. She sighed as she tried to regain her composure. She looked at Lei and said "I...I...just a nightmare..."

"What was it about?" Lei asked, rubbing her shoulder. Jia had to think for a minute, she didn't want him to know about the rest of her past, she thought of something before she said "I...I was just having a nightmare...you know...my uncle and how he never gave me love..." Lei nodded, understanding.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked. Jia nodded and then they sat down on a couch. Jia felt a little warm in the cold night, but she brushed it off. Then Lei said, "Jia, all of that's in the past, it's all behind you and you've got nothing to worry about. We're all here for you, if you're having problems, let us help you through them."

"I know that Lei," replied Jia, "It's a huge scar that I will always have. You don't know what my life was like back then..."

"And I never will. But I do know to always be there for you. My parents were there for me in my times of need, and they're also here for you. I'm also glad you were there for me too back on our adventure."

Jia raised an eyebrow, "I was there for you?"

"Yes," replied Lei, "You gave me a hug when I was...poisoned and you came on the adventure with me and held fast towards me and the others. I did the same for you, friends and family stick together and deal with stuff together." Jia slightly froze, if Lei knew about her past, she'd drag him with her into her pain, and she doesn't want that. She's too afraid to even mention her past further.

"Do you think...all of the evil's vanquished and everything's at peace?" she asked.

Lei nodded, "I'm sure. We destroyed Mogui, all evil and even brought peace to the universe." Jia looked away and muttered "Not all evil..." Lei looked at her and asked "What was that?"

Jia looked at him, "Oh nothing, I was just muttering. Nothing personal." Lei patted her shoulder before he held her bare hand, causing her to slightly blush.

"Jia...remember this," he said softly, "There are things in this world and dark memories and nightmares that'll scare you, but hold fast to the Light and all things you cherish to make it through. If you fall Jia, I'll jump after you. I'll take care of you. I promise." Jia's eyes widened in shock, now she definitely will bring Lei down into her past.

"You...you don't have to do that..." she said, trying to hide her fear. Lei raised an eyebrow and asked "Why not?"

"I mean, everything's fine...I..."

"If everything's fine, then that's good, but I will jump if you fall," Lei said firmly but gently. Jia wanted to say something, but fearful of Lei being dragged into her past, she sighed and nodded. Lei smiled and then he hugged her, she briefly tensed up but then hugged him back. She felt the warmth of his robe and body as she hugged the panger, feeling her heart warm up as well.

"You're the best friend and brother I could ask for..." Jia said softly. Lei smiled as he hugged her a little tighter.

"I'm always here for you," he said softly, "I love you...my sister." He blushed when he said that, Jia did as well but not too much. Lei then felt a sad memory come to his mind.

"Jia?" he said softly.

"Yes?" replied Jia. Lei sighed, frowning a bit, he looked at Jia and asked "Do you remember when I decided to ask my parents to take you in?" Jia nodded, so Lei continued, "Well...there was more than just knowing about your past and about the rough life you had…" Jia's now intrigued.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well Jia...I've always wanted a little brother or sister...we were about to have another...until something happened..." Lei said frowning.

Jia raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" Lei sighed again, ready to face the bad memory.

"When I was seven...my mother became pregnant with her second child..." Lei began, Jia was a bit surprised, "When I heard the news...I was excited. I always talked with Dad on how excited I was and how many adventures I would have with my little brother or sister..." Lei briefly smiled, but then it turned into sadness, "But...when my mother was eight months pregnant..." Lei felt a tear roll down his face, Jia wiped it away, "We were at a party...a birthday party of a friend of Xin's...Mom was walking to the door, but someone...accidentally pushed her and someone..." Lei cringed, "Someone slammed the door onto my mother's stomach..." Jia slightly gasped as more tears rolled down his face, "I...I remember my mother's painful expression...she was crying, holding her stomach...I couldn't move...I was so startled...my dad took her to the hospital, and I ran on after them...I couldn't stay behind..." Jia began rubbing Lei's shoulder, "And...I got there...Dad was waiting outside...it took forever...but the doctor came out...and..." Lei began crying, unable to contain it anymore. Jia wrapped her arm around him.

"And...what?" she asked softly, wondering how Lei can talk about a painful memory. Lei looked at her with his teary eyes and said "The baby...my mother...she had a miscarriage...the baby...it didn't make it..." Jia gasped, she immediately wrapped her arms around Lei, trying to give him her best comfort. She always thought that Lei had lived a happy life with nothing like that, but apparently that's not true. Seeing Lei so broken after that memory just broke Jia's heart and she now sees he treasures her as a member of the family. After hugging Lei for a few minutes, he calmed down, he pulled back, wiping his tears away. Jia looked at him with a baffled and sad look.

"How?" she asked softly.

"How could I what?" Lei sniffled.

"How could you talk about such a painful memory?"

Lei shook his head and said, "Because...unleashing your emotions and struggles to others...it helps lift a burden off you...Also, when you talk with someone, it helps other people see what you've been through or are going through...Jia...when you came into the family...it was one of the best days of my life...I can't lose you, you shouldn't think of yourself as an add on or anything like that...you're a member of my family...and I love you my sister." Jia was surprised, she always considered herself an add on, but how did Lei know? No, he couldn't have known, he must've been using his knowledge and wisdom given to him by his parents.

"Do you see now why I'll jump after you even if you fall?" Lei asked, snapping Jia out of her thoughts. She nodded and said, "Yes...I...I'm so sorry for your past struggle..."

"Thank you, Jia," Lei said with a smirk, "I'll always treasure you, my sister." Jia smiled and whispered "Thank you" before kissing his cheek, Lei's eyes widened in shock, Jia held up her paw and said "Tiger blessing remember?" Lei nodded before Jia stood up, Lei stood up as well.

"Well...I should get back on my couch...I need to get a good night's rest," said Jia.

"Me too...after I get a glass of water," replied Lei, "Good night, Jia." He smiled. Jia smiled back and said "Good night, Lei." Lei smiled before he left, Jia went back to the storage room, grabbed her pillow and blanket before laying on the couch. She couldn't help but think about what Lei had told her, he told her about the most painful memory in his childhood. Jia herself doesn't know how she could do it considering the hard past she's had. She kept thinking about what had just happened before she fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day **

Jia awoke when Tigress was fixing breakfast, her nostrils smelt dumplings and noodles, she sat up, cracked her neck and back before she sat down at the table. Tigress smiled at her and Jia nodded. Tigress knew Jia is probably still shook up from yesterday's training, so she's going to put off the subject about the new move for now.

"Do you want some noodles and dumplings?" Tigress asked, putting the subject aside.

"Yes," replied Jia, "Thank you." Tigress smiled again before she brought some dumplings and noodles over for her to eat. Jia began eating her breakfast as Tigress prepared another bowl for Po, Lei, and herself. Tigress looked at the black outfit Jia is wearing, she raised an eyebrow and said, "You know, Jia, we should get you more than just one set of clothes." Jia looked at her clothes, they're a little dirty, she looked back up at Tigress.

"For your info, I've always wore these," she said.

"I just think it'll be better to get you some better clothes," said Tigress, "This weekend, you and I are going to the store to get you some new clothes." Jia wanted to object, but the look in Tigress' eyes made her sigh and reluctantly agree. The younger feline ate her breakfast as Po came down for breakfast, they told each other "Good morning" as Lei entered as well. Jia remained silent as she ate her breakfast, just thinking on how she could've pulled off that move, hardly anyone could've pulled it off. Jia finished her breakfast, got up and went upstairs to take a bath for school.

"Do you think she's okay?" Po asked.

"I think she will be," said Tigress, "Give her some time."

As they ate, Lei remembered something Yanmei had told him, "Oh, Mother. I wanted you to know that Yanmei's father is coming for a visit. He wants to meet the Saviors of the Universe."

"Really?" Tigress asked, "When is he coming?"

"In three days."

"Oh, that's enough time to prepare. What's his name?"

* * *

**Later at school – The gym**

Jia and Lei both went through their school day like normal, Jia kept a close eye on Yanmei as they did so though, she's very protective of her brother. They're watching Xin practicing basketball with some of his friends and Lei decided to join in as well. Jia sat at the bottom of a bleacher, watching them, Jinjing's sitting by her.

"Hey guys!" Xin shouted happily, "Check this out!" Xin grabbed a basketball and began running.

"Xin! I don't think that's a good idea!" Lei shouted.

"Are you kidding?! This is the greatest idea ever!" Xin shouted, he jumped into the air, "Super slam dunk!" He got the ball in but he hit his head and crashed into a stack of barrels. He shot up and shouted "Woo! I'm okay!" Then a top of a barrel came down and hit Xin on the head, "Ugh!" Lei went over to his side but Xin said "Awesome!"

"Xin, you could've been seriously hurt, please be more careful!" said Lei.

"I'm doing it again!" Xin said cheerfully, grabbing the basketball and running off.

"Xin! Don't! I...ugh...never mind..." Lei said before he sighed. Xin's friends joined in with him, Lei wanted to play, he looked over at Jia and saw she wasn't fully interested in staying. He walked over to her and Jinjing.

"Hi Lei," Jinjing said sweetly. Lei smiled and said "Hi Jinjing." He looked at Jia, "You know, you don't have to stay here."

"Huh?" Jia said, snapping out of her thoughts, "Oh, uh...sorry I was just thinking..."

"It looked like you wanted to go home."

"No, I was just thinking about something...I need to...bond with others like Mother said..."

Lei was still suspicious, but Jia had a sincere look in her eyes, so the panger just smiled and said "Okay, if you want to go home, let me know." Jia nodded again, one of the students slipped and the basketball flew right at Lei and slammed onto his butt.

"OW!" he shouted, holding his butt, he muttered the next part, "Right in the glute!" Jinjing giggled while Jia held back her giggles.

"Are you okay, Lei?" Xin asked. Lei looked at them and gave them the 'thumbs up' sign, he grabbed the basketball and tossed it to them.

"Just keep the ball where it doesn't slam into people," said Lei. Then Xin said "Sorry buddy!" Lei held his rear end as he stood up straight.

"Still learning basketball?" said a soothing voice. Everyone looked and they saw Yanmei standing there with her hands on her hips. Jia glared at Yanmei, Jinjing and Lei smiled.

"Hey Yanmei, what's up?" Lei asked nicely. Jia got up from her seat and said "Okay, I changed my mind, I want to go, Lei." She glared at him, "_Now._"

"Hold up, Jia," said Yanmei, "I've got something to tell you and Jinjing. I meant to tell you before I left." Jia crossed her arms and said "Make it quick. I've got...homework." Lei raised an eyebrow at Jia, he's wondering why she's acting so aggressive to Yanmei, usually by now, she would've trusted her some.

"All right, Lei, you know what I'm about to tell them," said Yanmei, Lei nodded, "My father's coming over for a visit in three days, he really wants to meet the Saviors of the Universe." Jia slightly tensed up, "He's a General, he's in service to the Emperor of China." Jia tensed up even more.

"Really?" Jinjing asked, excited, "What's his name? Is he nice?"

"He's very nice, he's the coolest dad ever," Yanmei said happily, "And his name is Hong Chang the Third." Jia gasped as her eyes went wide, she froze at the sound of that name. Lei and Jinjing looked at Jia, she looks as if she's seen a ghost or something. Lei looked at her, he waved his hand in front of her, she didn't even move.

"Jia?" he said, no response, "Jia?" No response, "Jia!" He shook her and she snapped out of her trance. Jia looked at Lei's concerned face, Jinjing and Yanmei are concerned as well.

"Are you okay?" Lei asked softly.

"I...I..." said Jia, "I...I've got to go..." She began walking out, Lei watched her with a raised eyebrow. Should he go after her? She then trotted out of the gym.

* * *

**Glitter Valley**

Jia ran out of the school as fast as she could, she's very shocked and petrified with fear. She ran past a group of civilians, slid under an object people were moving, and she jumped into an alley. She began panting, she looked back to see that the school is nowhere in sight.

_This can't...be...happening!_ Jia thought as she panted, _Hong can't be coming here! Not him! Not my uncle! I knew that Yanmei had his eyes!_

She held her head, her uncle's coming to town! Should she shout out that he shouldn't come? No, they'd find out her past, plus Yanmei might feel upset. Should she just tell them who he really is? Definitely not. Should she remain low and out of sight? Yes. At least from him anyway. She does _not_ want him to see her again!

"Jia?" said a voice. Jia gasped and punched the figure. She looked down to see Po laying on the ground, she gasped in shock "I got Jia'ed..." Jia helped her father up.

"Sorry Dad...I thought someone was sneaking up on me..." she said, trying to recover from her shock. Po rubbed his forehead and Jia asked "Are you okay? How did you find me?"

"I'm okay," replied Po, holding his head, "I was just heading out to get some groceries and I saw you running this way. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," Jia lied, "Just...needed some exercise..." Po managed to smile, he patted her shoulder and said "I'm going to get the groceries because a general is coming for a gathering at our house! This is gonna be awesome!" Jia tensed up again, but she quickly recovered.

"Yeah..." she said with a weak smile, "Awesome..." Po wrapped an arm around her and said, "I could use some help, why not come with me?"

"Oh, I uh..." Jia said, "I should get home and do some homework..."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," said Po, he began pulling her along, "Homework can wait until this evening. Come help your father, huh?" Jia groaned as Po took her to the grocery store, not wanting to shop for her uncle coming.

* * *

**Later at Po and Tigress' house – Supper time**

The family is gathered for dinner, Lei managed to get some training in before doing so. As they ate, Jia just twirled her fork around on the table, not paying any mind to the food on the table. Tigress raised an eyebrow at this. She wiped her mouth off with a napkin.

"Jia," she said softly. Jia snapped out of her trance and looked at her mother, "You haven't touched your food. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," Jia lied, "I'm just not hungry."

"Just eat a few bites, it's important to have some energy," said Tigress. Jia picked up her fork and ate a few bites of her rice and a dumpling. She stood up and said "Thanks for the meal, anyway, Mother. I...I need to do my homework." Jia bowed and walked upstairs to do her homework, everyone in the family had suspicious looks.

"What's up with her?" Po asked curiously.

"I don't know," said Tigress. Lei sighed and said, "I think it has something to do with the general coming." Po and Tigress looked at him.

"What do you mean, Lei?" asked Tigress.

"When Yanmei told us of her father, the general, who's coming, she just froze as if she'd seen a ghost," explained Lei, "I've never seen her so tensed up before." Po and Tigress looked at each other, intrigued by her behavior.

"So, I think she ran off afterwards?" Po suggested.

"Yes," said Lei, "I think he has something to do with her past...but I'm not sure what. I was thinking on talking to her again."

"Maybe we should leave her alone until she decides to tell us," said Tigress.

"What if she doesn't?"

"It's up to her to decide to tell us or not, if she gets worse, we'll have a talk with her then. For now, after her stunt and her tensing up, I think we need her nerves to ease up before we go further."

Po agreed with Tigress, Lei wasn't entirely sure, he wants to be there for Jia, but he decided to agree on what his parents said.

"I hope she opens up to us more..." Lei mumbled. Po patted his son's back, trying to reassure him she will.

* * *

**With Jia**

She sits in an upstairs room, gazing out onto the Valley, she's not doing her homework, not feeling up to it now that she knows her harsh uncle, the very person who's given her a harsh life. She felt anger...and hatred come over her, she narrowed her eyes, clinching her fists in anger, she began growling in pure, blind, hatred.

"I...will not...let you touch my family!" she said in a tone full of venom and anger.

* * *

**In a distant village**

Far, far from Glitter Valley, Siwang, the tall, unforgiving moose walks through a very small village. The villagers shook in fear at him, he glared at each one as he strolled through. He looked around for a little while before he harshly grabbed a frightened pig.

"Which way...and how far is Glitter Valley?" Siwang demanded in an angry tone.

"It...it's to the northeast...about a three day journey...by cart..." the pig said in a shaky tone. Siwang pulled him directly into his face, "Take...me there!" The pig nodded out of complete fear, even the officers were too afraid to fight Siwang. The pig took Siwang to a big rickshaw, he and four others got on it and began carrying him. Siwang glared at the horizon as he began his travel.

I will find you...Saviors of the Universe... he thought.

**A/N: Oh dear! Jia's uncle is coming and Siwang is on the way! What will happen next? Stay tuned! And I nearly cried when writing Lei's story, and I tried some attempts at humor, but I sometimes suck at humor. XD**


	6. Getting ready and the General's visit

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! :D Things're staring to heat up! :D Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 6 – Getting ready and the General's visit**

Jia didn't say a word when she came down from having a moment alone to herself, she did her homework to make sure she keeps herself very low profile. She's nervous to even talk about her past, but she's scared of people getting involved with her past, she loves her new family, and can't have them in the way of danger after recently defeating Mogui. She's going to keep a _very_ close eye on her uncle, from a distance, and his offspring, that cursed Yanmei. No one said a word to her, thinking she needs some time to get herself together. Jia laid down on the couch, trying to get to sleep, but with her uncle coming, it's next to impossible. She had a brief flashback come to her.

"_You are a nobody...you're not meant for greatness, you're to be nothing but a..."_ a voice boomed inside her head, but Jia shook her head, not wanting to remember those words. She covered her head with her pillow, trying to drain out the memory with Mental Block, but the technique, it's failing to block her memories.

* * *

**With Madam Yue – The next morning**

Madam Yue is out on the roof of her house, sitting in a lotus like position. She's meditating hard, she feels...she feels the Light slowly fading from the Universe again.

_Impossible..._ she thought, _We destroyed Mogui...I'm feeling the Darkness returning...how?_ She stood up, she began thinking on what could be causing this. The Eight-Pointed Star said they'd destroy Mogui, and that all Darkness from him would be vanquished. But how's the Darkness returning?

_Could some of his Darkness still be out there? Could there be a right hand minion out there? What is it?_ She questioned. This is a very confusing case, she brushed her chin before she jumped down onto a platform and went into her house. She put her staff to the side, sitting down in her chair, rubbing her temple. She grunted, feeling a bigger spike of Darkness.

"Biyu," she said. Biyu emerged from her room and came to where her mother is.

"Yes Mother?" she asked, she noticed her mother's rubbing her temple, "What's wrong?" Yue looked up at her and said, "Biyu...something's very wrong in the Universe...something else is out there...I feel it..." Biyu's eyes widened as her mother continued, "I want you to go alert Lei and his family, and if others are available, tell them as well. Keep this from getting to others. We want to avoid panic."

"Got it, Mother," said Biyu, "I'll be there and back in a jiffy." Madam Yue nodded and Biyu teleported away. The elder white lioness has a very bad feeling on what's to come.

* * *

**In Lei's house**

Everyone but Jia's at the table eating breakfast, she's pretty distant from them now that she knows her uncle's coming. Po ate a dumpling and asked "So, what's next in our preparation for the General?"

"I think we should invite my friends as well," said Lei, "I think they'd be psyched to meet a General."

"Yeah," said Tigress, "That sounds good." Lei smiled and said, "They're always loving surprising things." Then Biyu appeared out of nowhere, "AHHHHH!" He grabbed a glass of water and splashed it onto her, thinking she was an intruder. His look turned into shock when he saw it was Biyu. The white feline wiped her face off.

"S-Sorry Biyu..." Lei said in an apologetic tone.

Biyu coughed, "It's okay...some welcome though..."

"Can you not teleport into people's houses next time? It scares them," said Tigress.

"I'm sorry, Tigress, I need to work on it some more, but I've come here to let you be on the alert for something..."

"What's that?" Po asked curiously. Biyu shook the rest of the water off her face and said "Well, my mother's been sensing the Darkness again." "What?!"

"I know. We don't know what's causing it, but she's been feeling it getting stronger. She told me to tell you to be on the alert and report it immediately."

"Well, thank you for telling us," said Tigress.

"Do not let this get out to the civilians, we don't want to cause a panic. We aren't completely sure on what's causing it, but you should be on alert," said Biyu. The family looked at one another with concerned expressions, they looked back at Biyu and nodded.

"Good. As for me, I've got to get back to Mother for my next assignment," said Biyu, "By the way; how's Jia settling in?"

"She's learning stuff...some difficulties, but she's getting there," said Lei. Biyu nodded and said, "Well, tell her I said 'good luck', see you later." Then she teleported away just as Jia was coming down the stairs, fully dressed.

"Who was just here?" she asked.

"Biyu," said Po. Jia raised an eyebrow and Tigress said, "She told us to be on the alert. She and her mother think there might be something coming." Jia's eyes slightly widened, but then Po said "Nothing to be worried about for now. Let's get some breakfast." Jia sighed before she sat down. She grabbed her dumplings and began eating. Tigress looked at Jia's clothes, and they're a little more dirty.

"Jia, this afternoon after school, you and I are going to get you some new clothes," she said. Jia looked at her and said, "Why get me some new clothes? I love these clothes."

"And they're pretty dirty," said Tigress, "You're going to wear some new clothing here in a little while. And we need to get you prepared for the General coming. Jia slightly tensed up, but she kept eating and said, "You gotta be kidding me." Tigress shook her head and said, "You're not arguing with me, young lady. You're going to get nice and clean for the General." Jia wanted to object, but Tigress gave her that look again. Jia slightly clinched her chopsticks, breaking them. Lei slightly chuckled and said "Now you're getting to know what it's like as a child here." Jia glared at him before she began eating again.

* * *

**At Glitter Valley school – Later that day**

Jia went through her classes for the day, she's not very excited on having to buy new clothes, she's always wore her natural black clothes. Jia went to her locker and got her book to take home, some people have taken note that her clothes are a bit dirty. Jia saw some girl cheetahs with fashion dresses, some golden earrings and some bling. The boys were gawking at them and the girls kept giving them sexy looks, Jia just scoffed as she continued walking. The girls saw her.

"Ew...talk about unfashionable," one said. Jia stopped and looked at them. Then one said, "Yeah, she's totally homosexual and dressing up like a guy shows it." Jia's eyes widened in anger, she growled and said "For your info, I'm not homosexual, and you just get a life, will you?"

"Ohh, tough girl," one mocked, "You're totally at the bottom of the chain, your clothes are lousy." Jia growled again and said "I don't want any of your lousy nonsense. You can just keep your sucky clothing opinions to yourselves." The main girl gasped and the others widened their eyes in shock. She went up to Jia with a glare and said, "You've got a lot of nerve saying that in front of me. I'm the most popular girl in the whole school, and many support me."

"What? To gawk at your lousy dress?"

The cheetah gasped, "You really are a tough homosexual, you're not worthy to be in a guy's arms, you're just a..." Jia slightly pushed her and said, "I don't want any trouble. I'm _not_ homosexual!"

"Keep your dirty hands to yourself!" the cheetah spat, as people began looking, "You're a dirty homosexual girl and you're totally not worthy of anything in this life!" Jia growled, trying to control herself, Lei told her just to walk away and not get in any trouble at school. She began walking away.

"Yeah, that's right! Walk away in shame and disgrace!" the cheetah shouted, she turned to the boys, "We've got a homosexual in this school!" The boys began making all kinds of noise as Jinjing entered, she looked and she saw the boys shouting at Jia. Jia growled again and shouted "Enough!" She was about to punch the cheetah, but Jinjing grabbed her fist.

"Relax Jia," she said. Jinjing glared at the cheetah and said "I think you need to leave."

"What? You protect her?" the cheetah mocked.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you," said Jinjing, "She's my friend, and if anyone messes with my friend, has to go through me. And you don't want to start a fight, you don't want your fashion-y dress ruined now would you?"

"I've got boys."

"And this is Lei's sister, leave her alone, or you and your friends will have to deal with Po and Tigress, along with the principal and suspension," Jinjing said in a serious tone. She glared deep into the cheetah's soul, the cheetah growled and said "You win this one." She turned to her friends, "Let's go." The girls left. Jinjing took Jia out of the school.

* * *

**In Glitter Valley**

Jia and Jinjing both walked through the streets, getting away from the school.

"I'm sorry about Bai, she thinks she's so popular," said Jinjing. Jia looked at her and said, "Yeah...thanks for helping me back there." Jinjing smiled.

"So, what was that about?" she asked.

"She called me homosexual for my clothing," replied Jia, looking at her clothes. Jinjing looked at her clothing as well, Jia looked at Jinjing, "Do you think I'm homosexual and dress like a guy?" Jinjing was a little surprised by her question.

"Well...as for the first one...I'd say no..." Jinjing answered, "But...as for the second one...I've known you for a little while...I know you're girl, but at first glance...I'd think you'd be a...you know..." Jia sighed, hanging her head a bit low.

"Do I really need to be fashionable? I've always loved these clothes," she said.

"It doesn't matter who you are, or how you're dressed. We're all made equal, we're always crafted out in some way, but we're all equal," answered Jinjing, she sighed, "It's too bad most people don't know that..." Jia looked at Jinjing, and the leopard meant every word she just said. Jia slightly smiled.

"Thanks Jinjing..." she said, "But...I've got to get home...Mother wants to take me out to get some new clothes for the General coming." Jinjing's ears perked up and she asked "You're getting new clothing?" Jia slowly nodded. Jinjing grabbed Jia's hand and said, "I can help you and your mother. I know what could make you look good."

"Fashion?" Jia asked.

"No...more like...feminine...girl like...so people won't mistake you...for..."

Jia sighed, "I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?" Jinjing shook her head and Jia sighed again. They saw Tigress walking towards them, she smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Tigress!" Jinjing said happily, "I'm tagging along with you!" Tigress chuckled and said "Well, I was coming to get Jia, but I think I could use some help." Jinjing slightly giggled while Jia face palmed.

* * *

**At the clothing shop**

Jia entered the shop with her mother and an excited Jinjing. The leopard put her paw on Jia's shoulder and said "Wait until you get your clothes, Jia. You're going to look awesome." Jia softly blew out of her nose, then Jinjing began dragging her.

_This is going to be a long shopping date..._ she thought miserably. Jinjing took her to the girls' section of the shop, Jia's eyes slightly widened at the clothes choices, jeans, dresses, shirts, belts, and many other clothes. Tigress walked up to the girls.

"All right," she said, "Jinjing, I hear you're the creative one with clothing to make people look nicer, and once we find a decent outfit for Jia, we'll find some more clothes her size." Jinjing smiled widely while Jia muttered "You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Jia, this'll be a time for you and Jinjing to bond a bit. Now, let's get to it," said Tigress. Jinjing dragged Jia again, and they began looking around.

"How about these?" Jinjing asked, pointing to some pink skirts. Jia cringed in disgust and said, "Never in my life. I hate pink." Jinjing smiled and then they began looking some more, "This skirt?" She pulled out a yellow skirt, Jia cringed and said "No...No skirts..." Jinjing put it back. Tigress looked around a bit and she found a white shirt with some golden patterns. She grabbed it. She tapped Jia's shoulder. Jia looked at her.

"How's this one?" Tigress asked. Jia looked at the shirt, she brushed her chin, then she nodded and said "That one's not bad. I'll get it."

"Score one for Mrs. Tigress!" Jinjing said happily. She looked around in the jeans section, finding a pair that looked about Jia's size, she grabbed it. Admiring it, she drug Jia to the changing rooms.

"Do you always have to drag me?" Jia asked, frustrated.

"Sorry, I get a little excited sometimes," giggled Jinjing.

"By wanting to dress people up?"

"Maybe." Jinjing giggled while Jia did another face palm. The leopard began looking at Jia's dirty clothes.

"I mean, just look," she said, grabbing Jia's shirt by the abdomen.

"Hey, why're you..." Jia asked as Jinjing poked around.

"Just look at these things, but when you change into something new..."

"Jinjing, quit poking around my clothing. I love these clothes."

"You'll be a lot better. You'll love wearing something new every day."

"Jinjing, stop," Jia said getting agitated. Jinjing kept going and said "I mean these need washing. Let's get you into..."

"Jinjing!" Jia shouted, slightly pushing her away, Jinjing looked surprised, "Can I just try the clothes on without some leopard poking me around all the time?" Jinjing held back a giggle, she smiled and handed Jia the jeans, Tigress gave her the shirt and Jia slipped into the changing room. She eventually came out while wearing blue jeans, the white shirt with gold patterns, showing off her bare shoulders and a little bit of her stomach.

"Oh, you look good, Jia!" Jinjing commented, "I like it." Tigress nodded in agreement. Jia smiled a small smile.

"It's not bad. I...I think I can live with it," she said. Jinjing smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"So, that's your size. Now, let's get you some more clothing," she said. Jia was slightly annoyed, but she decided to go with it. With the General coming, she is not doing this for him, but for her family. She went back into the changing room and put her regular clothes back on. When she came out, Jinjing began brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"Hey," Jia said, annoyed. Jinjing smiled, Jia muttered things as Jinjing dusted her off a bit, she wanted to push her away but she kept herself from doing so. There was a ring of dirt around Jia when Jinjing was finished.

"Wow, those clothes are dirty," said Jinjing. "Let's get a move on." Jia held up her paw before she drug her off.

So the three felines searched for some nice clothes for Jia, they found a red shirt and black pants, some blue pajamas, black ones, Jinjing even picked out a blue bikini for Jia to wear when they go out on the lake.

"Really? Why give me a bikini?" said Jia.

"It'll be for use when you go out onto the lake," said Jinjing, smiling. Jia groaned.

"We'll find you a one piece swimsuit one day," said Tigress. Jia didn't say a word. She found herself a golden vest and white pants. After a while, they decided to leave.

* * *

**Glitter Valley**

Jia's relieved to be heading home, she can't stand shopping for clothes.

"So, that wasn't so bad now was it?" said Tigress.

"I...I guess not..." replied Jia.

"Hey Jia," said Jinjing, "I had fun with you today. If you wanna have a sleepover at my house, you're welcome to."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh, well, good night," said Jinjing.

"Good night, Jinjing," said Tigress. The leopard left with a smile on her face as the two tigers headed back home.

* * *

**The house**

Lei sat at the table while his father fixed his famous noodle soup. Lei's began chuckling.

"I almost beat you, Dad. Don't you deny it," he said.

"Hey, you can't compare to the awesomeness of Pandemonium!" Po said proudly. Lei chuckled again "I can't compare to the panda's appetite! You always eat twice the amount!" Po and Lei laughed as Tigress and Jia entered.

"Sounds like someone's happy," said Tigress. Lei and Po looked to see them.

"Oh, hi Mom and Jia," Lei said with a chuckle, "How was your day?"

"Like being drug by a leopard..." Jia mumbled. Lei then asked "What was that?"

"Oh, it...it was fine," she said. She sat down at the table, Lei grabbed the bag to see what clothes they had bought.

"I'm glad it was fine, because you're going to try some more of my awesome soup!" Po said happily. Tigress slightly nudged Po. Lei looked up at Jia.

"Hey, these clothes are nice," he said with a smile, "I think you'll look good in these."

"Can we lose that for now and get to dinner?" asked Jia.

* * *

**Glitter Valley - The next day**

It's now Saturday, school is out for the weekend and the kids are enjoying themselves in the falling snow. Lei came out of a grocery store with some hot chocolate mix, flaked jasmine, and some oranges. He smiled to himself and said "Ah...now that I've got the last things we need, I can have all the time to myself."

"I wouldn't say that," said a soothing voice. Lei turned and he saw Yanmei walking over to him with a smile on her face. "Wanna take a walk?" Lei briefly stuttered, he recovered himself, "S-Sure...a few minutes won't hurt." Yanmei smiled brightly and intertwined her arm with his and they began walking.

"Getting ready for my dad coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, I've got the last of things my parents need before he arrives," replied Lei, "He's arriving at 10am."

"That's right," Yanmei said, getting closer to Lei, causing the Panger to slightly blush, "I can't wait for you to meet him." She began breathing deep on his neck as they went around a corner.

"Yanmei, what are you doing?" Lei asked, feeling a little nervous.

"I'm just enjoying the warmth of your body...it's so cold out here," said Yanmei.

"Yanmei, this isn't like you," said Lei.

"Come on, you know I really like you, cutie," Yanmei whispered into his ear, making Lei blush deeper. "It doesn't hurt...to just relax...with a beautiful girl now does it?" She began sniffing his neck and then breathing out.

"Yanmei, stop it," said Lei, feeling uneasy. Yanmei wrapped one arm around his waist while she brushed his neck.

"I'm just imagining you as a blanket, since you're so darn hot," she whispered seductively. Lei's eyes widened, then he pushed her away, "I know what you were imagining!" He glared at her as Yanmei smiled again.

"So, you don't want to be my blankey?" she asked, Lei shook his head and then ran off, Yanmei smiled evilly and said "You will be mine, Lei." The Panger ran back to his house, he was about to enter until he ran into his mother, he fell backwards, but Tigress caught him.

"Whoa, talk about being in a rush," said Tigress.

"I-I'm sorry Mother..." said Lei, "I-I got the stuff..." Tigress smiled and thanked Lei before she took the bag from him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, noticing his uneasy face.

"It's Yanmei," said Lei, surprising Tigress a bit, "She...she had her hands all over me...flirting..." Tigress' eyes widened, and she asked "Did you walk away from her?"

"I ran, that's why I ran into you by mistake."

Tigress sighed, "Well, keep your distance from her when the General arrives tomorrow." Lei nodded before he entered the house, oblivious that Jia had heard everything.

_I knew I couldn't trust her, she's my uncle's offspring,_ she thought.

* * *

**The next morning – The house**

Jia is sound asleep on the couch, she couldn't sleep last night at all, considering her uncle's coming. As she slept, she had a flashback come to her. She cringed in her sleep, sweat trickled down her forehead, another picture came to her. She gasped and sat upright on the couch, wearing some blue pajamas instead of her regular clothes. She looked to see herself sweaty all over, she cringed in disgust. She got up and went upstairs to get a bath. She came back down wearing a blue robe, unable to get over that her uncle's coming.

_I've never been so scared since I was 13...but I can't let my family know...but I need to do this for them..._ she thought. She went into the laundry room and put on her white shirt, blue jeans and her black shoes. When she came out, she saw Tigress and Po making final arrangements for the General's arrival.

"Oh, Jia," said Tigress, "You got up pretty early." Jia only nodded as a response.

"Hey, you look good in those clothes also," Po commented, "Can you come help us arrange some before he arrives?" Jia slightly cringed, hating to be getting ready for her uncle, but she sighed and walked over. After a while of arranging, Lei came down wearing a nice red shirt with his blue pants and shoes. When he saw Jia, his eyes widened.

"Whoa," he said, looking at Jia, "Hey Jia!" Jia turned around, "Hey, hey! You look good! I hardly recognized you." Jia smirked and Lei said "I'm kidding, but you do look awesome."

"Thanks," Jia said softly. Lei went over to her and patted her shoulder, the panger left and Jia looked at her watch, seeing it's 8am. Two hours...two hours until her harsh uncle shows up.

"Mother," she said.

"Yes Jia?" Tigress asked, going into the dining room. Jia followed her.

"Can't I go hang out at the park?" she asked. Tigress was confused, "Why? Aren't you excited about the General coming?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" Po said excitedly, "I mean, a General who fought in great battles and led massive armies to their targets! He sounds awesome!"

"I'd rather hang out at a park, than see a General," Jia said sincerely. Tigress raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there something bothering you, Jia?" Jia shook her head.

"Jia, you know we've all got to see him, he wants to see the Saviors of the Universe," said Tigress, "You're cooperating." Jia harshly turned away and walked off.

"I'll handle her," said Lei, walking after her.

* * *

**Outside**

Jia walked off into the snow, feeling upset, her uncle's coming and they want her to be there with them, She can't show her face to him again. She held her temple, trying to use her Mental Block, but it's not working. She cursed in her mind as Lei came over.

"Jia, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," replied Jia. Lei wasn't convinced, he gently placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Jia, there's something you're not telling me," said Lei, "I'm a brother to you, and I can't leave you."

"If you want to help me, then leave me alone for a while."

"Jia, please, I..."

"Lei!" Jia snapped, "Can't a girl ask for a little privacy once in a while?!" Lei was surprised at her voice, she hadn't raised her voice at him in a while now. He sighed.

"Fine," he said, "But be there when he comes. I'm always here for you." Jia simply nodded before Lei reluctantly left. Jia looked back at him, she sighed and thought _How could I have snapped like that? Some way of keeping low profile._

With Lei, he walks back up to the house, he hates to tell his parents he couldn't get anything out of her.

"Hey dude!" shouted a voice. Lei perked his head up, he looked to his left to see Xin, Jinjing and a teenage antelope with blue pants and a yellow shirt on, his name's Li.

"Hey guys!" Lei said happily. He went over to them and they all got in a group hug.

"Hey, hey, hey, how's the big Savior of the Universe?" Li asked, chuckling.

Lei chuckled, "I'm doing awesome. What're you three doing here?"

"Well, we weren't going to miss the General's day with you," Xin said, smiling.

"I'm glad you're all here, you can help us with the final arrangements."

"Oh, that would be good," said Jinjing, "Let's go." They began walking.

"Hey Lei," said Li, "Is that the girl you took in?"

"Yes, that's Jia," replied Lei.

"Dude, I wasn't very close to her, but I could tell, she is _hot_," Li commented. Lei looked away, hiding his blush.

"All right, don't push it like last time," said Jinjing.

"I think she's cute," Li whispered into Lei's ear. The panger blushed harder, "Who? What? Jia? I...I only see her as...you know...I...forget it! Oh, coming!" He ran off to the house.

"I think he likes her," Li said, chuckling. Jinjing smacked the back of his head, "Ow!"

They went in and helped with the final arrangements, they set up some dumplings, tea, noodles, bread, oranges, grapes, apples, strawberries and some cake as well, the dining room and house are both straightened up, Lei remained silent as they fixed up the house, Jia remained outside, sitting on the porch, keeping an eye out for Yanmei, but she never saw her. She looked at her watch and it's 9:50am, she gasped on the inside. He's almost here! Then Tigress came out of the house, wearing a golden vest, black pants with white stripes down the side of them, bringing Jia a blanket. She sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around her.

"You've been out here for about 2 hours," she said. Jia sighed, "I don't care. I've been in worse cold weather." Tigress brought Jia closer to her, wrapping her arms around Jia to give her more warmth.

"Lei told Po and I you wouldn't tell him anything. Why?" Tigress asked.

Jia sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Jia, it's important to let your problems out than to hold them in. Take it from an expert, I used to think holding back your emotions would make me stronger, but it made me more vulnerable, it was a pain back then, but now I'm a better woman thanks to Po."

Jia looked at her, "It might be easier for you...but it's not for me..."

"I was that way too," replied Tigress, "It's not easy at all, Jia. One way or another, you're going to have to let it all out if you want a better and happier life. We all choose our own paths, Jia. Choosing the right one is vital." Jia was intrigued by what Tigress had just said, but she's still afraid to admit her past to anyone. Tigress kissed Jia on the forehead and said, "Jia, if you want to talk, we're here for you. You're a member of the family now."

_If Hong decides to take me away again,_ thought Jia, slightly cringing at the thought, she felt warm and safe whenever she was in any of her new family's arms.

"I...got things I'm too afraid to talk about..." said Jia, "Things...I've not told you about..."

Tigress was intrigued, "You want to talk?" Jia immediately shook her head. Tigress sighed, then the others came out.

"Come on! The General's almost here!" Po said excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go!" Xin shouted. The kids began running while Tigress chuckled, Jia's stiff, but she recovered and stood up. Po locked the house up and they began walking to the village.

It's now 9:58am, everyone in the Valley's gathered to see the General, they've all heard about him, and he's a pretty good general, Po and his family, Xin, Jinjing and Li are waiting for him. Tai Lung and Vanessa walked over to them.

"Hey guys," said Tai Lung. They all looked and they were happy and surprised to see them.

"Vanessa?! Tai Lung?!" Po exclaimed, "Hey!" Po laughed as he gave them both a hug, Vanessa giggled, "It's a pleasure to see you again too, Po." Po broke away and Tigress gave them a hug as well.

"What brings you two here?" Lei asked, giving Vanessa a hug.

"Well, we've made a decision to move here, and we thought we'd come by," said Tai Lung, "What's with all the commotion?"

"General Hong's coming," said Xin, "He's a very cool General."

"Oh, really?" said Tai Lung, "Looks like we got here just in time."

"Can you guys excuse me? I need to use the restroom," said Jia.

"But Jia, he's almost here," said Jinjing. Jia left before they could question her.

"What's with her?" asked Vanessa. Tigress turned to her, "She's been acting up. We need to get to the bottom of it."

"He's here!" Xin said excitedly. Everyone turned and there're four rhino's surrounding a robotic horse-like unit carrying a an aging tiger, he had stripes down the side of his face, he had icy-blue eyes, he wore a green shirt with a star badge, black pants, a long purple cape, and a sword strapped to his hips. He smiled brightly at the villagers who began cheering for him. He stopped his robotic horse and stepped off it. Po and the others walked up to see him as Yanmei came along.

"Dad!" Yanmei said happily.

"Yanmei," said Hong, hugging his daughter. He looked up at Po and his friends, "Ah, you must be the Saviors of the Universe."

"That we are," said Tigress, "It's an honor to meet you." She and the others bowed and Hong bowed back.

"Say, you're Tigress, and here we have Po, am I correct?" said Hong.

"That's right," said Tigress, she pointed to Lei, "And this is Lei, the Eternal Light in the Prophecy, and this is Tai Lung and Vanessa."

"Nice to meet you all," said Hong. Xin stepped up to him, "General, I'm Xin, I'm Lei's best friend and that's Jinjing and Li."

"Xin, show him respect," Jinjing said in a serious tone.

"No, it's all right, I can tell the boy's excited to see me," Hong said, patting Xin's head. He looked at Tigress, "I also heard there's someone else in the Prophecy here as well, not to mention your family."

"How did you know?" Lei asked.

"Yanmei told me," replied Hong, "Where is she?"

"She went to the restroom," said Tigress, "She'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay. In the meantime, why don't we get to the house, and when she comes back someone can bring her back?"

"Good idea," said Tigress, "Let's head back to the house." Hong climbed back onto his robotic horse and he began following Po and Tigress back to their house.

"Lei, you go find Jia," said Tigress, "Bring her home."

"Right," said Lei. He went off in the direction Jia went. He looked for Jia at the restrooms, but found no sign of her. He searched at the noodle shop, the town square, the alleys, but still no Jia. He looked at his watch and it's 10:13am, he grunted in annoyance, where is she?! He was about to give up, but then he spotted a glimpse a tiger's tail in the distance. He ran off in that direction and placed his paw on her.

"Jia, that's enough running!" he said. The figure turned and it wasn't Jia, but Chen, Jinjing's former girlfriend. "Ah! Sorry Chen."

"You mistook me for Jia?" he asked.

"Sorry, I just saw your tail. Bye!" Lei took off before he could say anything, then Lei ran into someone, they stumbled onto one another and Lei looked to see it was Jia. "Oh Jia! I'm so sorry!" Lei got off her and helped her up. Jia brushed herself off.

"Watch where you're going next time," said Jia.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," said Lei, "I need you to come home, we've got a party."

"I...I can't..." said Jia, turning away and walking off. Lei went after her, "What do you mean you can't? We're your family and..."

"Enough Lei! I'd rather be alone right now!"

"Jia, this is getting agitating! Jia, please stop walking and talk to me!" said Lei, turning her around, their noses accidentally touched, making them both freeze, Jia pulled back.

"Jia, this is not like you at all, why are you hiding all of a sudden? Why don't you trust Yanmei?" Lei asked, wanting to know. Jia shook her head, she's not showing anger, but fear, "I can't say anything..." Lei looked at Jia's expressions, he saw that she's afraid, his expressions softened.

"Jia...why are you afraid?" he asked.

"I...I'm just..." said Jia, trying to come up with an explanation, since she and Lei have gotten closer, she hardly gets angry at him anymore. Lei placed both paws on her shoulders, "Jia...talk to me...I'm with you, not against you. Now...why are you hiding?" Jia gulped, very nervous, she's too afraid to admit it, but Lei's jade eyes calmed her nerves some.

"I can't go because...because..." Jia tried to say, Lei gently urged her on, "I...I...that guy...the General..." Jia shook in fear, "He's...he's..." She whispered, "He's my...uncle..." Lei's eyes got as wide as dinner plates, he pulled back in pure shock, taking his paws off her shoulders. He covered his mouth in shock.

"R-Really?" he stuttered. Jia nodded slowly, shocking Lei once again.

"I...I can't show my face to him again..." Jia said nervously, "I just can't..." Lei walked up to her, although shocked, he asked "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I..." Jia gulped, "I was...scared..." Lei brought Jia in for a hug, she tensed up, but she relaxed and hugged him back. They hugged for a few minutes.

"Jia...I'll tell my mother the reason why you aren't coming," said Lei, "And I'll get you to know if she'll not let you come. When I get to the house, you stay out of sight. Got it?"

"Why're you bringing me with you?" she asked, not wanting to be spotted.

"Because I could tell you, just stay at the edge of town," said Lei, "Trust me on this." Jia looked into Lei's trusting eyes, she sighed and reluctantly nodded. With that, Lei took Jia to where the house is.

* * *

**Outside the house**

Lei's walking up to the house, he looked back and saw Jia at the edge of the Valley, she nodded and hid, Lei began going up the stairs, then he entered the house. He and Jia don't know that a rhino guard is looking for Jia.

* * *

**Inside the house**

Lei saw his parents and friends talking with and eating with Hong. He felt nervous to tell his mother Hong is Jia's uncle.

"And that's how I became General," said Hong.

"Wow, that's an incredible story, General Hong," Xin said happily.

"Please, call me Hong," Hong said politely, stirring some tea. He looked to Tigress, "You and your family know how to prepare for someone coming. I've really enjoyed this."

"Yeah, we're glad you like it," said Po, "But sadly my father can't make it since he's sick."

"Well, tell him that it's such an honor to meet the former Dragon Warrior and his family," Hong said politely.

"Yeah, but we always fight for what's right when needed," said Po. Lei stepped in.

"Oh, hey Lei," said Po, "Where's Jia?"

"Uhm...Mother..." said Lei.

"Yes? What is it? Did you find her?" asked Tigress.

"Can I speak with you in private?"

Tigress looked at Hong, and he motioned for her to go, Tigress got up and went into the living room with Lei.

"What is it, Lei?" Tigress asked, "Did you find Jia?"

"Yes, but she won't come..." replied Lei. Tigress put her hands on her hips, "Why won't she come?"

"Because..." Lei said, feeling reluctant, "Because..." He got up to his mother's ear, "Because Hong is her uncle." Tigress stifled up a gasp, her eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she said, shocked.

* * *

**With Jia**

Jia stayed hidden while Lei explained everything to his mother, the younger feline is scared of her uncle more than the Kaftar, and about as much as she feared Mogui. She can't be spotted, not after what's happened with her past.

_Come on, Lei, I want to get out of here,_ she thought desperately.

"Hey you," said a voice. Jia gasped and whirled around, then she was punched in the face and a rhino guard began dragging her to the house.

* * *

**Inside the house**

Lei had wrapped up on explaining everything to Tigress, the older feline is in shock.

"I...I didn't realize..." Tigress said, "I...why did she help us to get ready for him?"

"I...don't know," replied Lei, "But I think...she might've done it for us?"

"Hey, what's going on?" said a voice. They looked at Hong walked in, he smiled at them.

"We were just...talking," lied Lei.

"About what?" Hong asked.

"The Winter Festival," said Tigress, "We're planning a dinner for our entire family." Hong nodded.

"Hey! No! Let me GO!" a feminine voice roared, Lei's ears perked up, it's Jia! Hong and Tigress turned, Lei began working his way to the door but the rhino guard shoved Jia into the house.

"I found her!" the rhino guard said. Jia got up, and she saw Hong, she stiffened in fear and shock the world seemed to slow down...her uncle's right there. She's just frozen, Hong is smiling slyly at her. Jia kept her eyes focused on his, both pairs looked directly into one another's soul. Everyone else in the dining room took note of Jia's frozen state. Lei went to Jia's side, she did not move.

"Jia, isn't it?" said Hong. Jia didn't respond. He took a step forward, making her tense up.

"General, with all due respect, stay back from her," requested Lei.

"I just want to shake her hand," said Hong, "She's a Savior, isn't she?" He reached out for her hand, Jia snapped and pushed him away.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS TO YOURSELF!" roared Jia, surprising everyone in the room.

"Jia, that's the General!" Po snapped, "Show him respect!"

There's no point of hiding it anymore, "HE'S NOT JUST A GENERAL! HE...IS MY UNCLE!" Po gasped while Lei's friends looked on in shock.

"Ah, so you do remember your old man, huh?" said Hong.

"YES! THE VERY ONE WHO TREATED ME LIKE TRASH AND NEVER GAVE ME LOVE!" Jia roared.

"Jia, calm down," Tigress said, walking to her side.

"CALM DOWN IN FRONT OF HONG?! MY EGOISTICAL, IDIOTIC, ABUSIVE, SADISTIC UNCLE?!"

"Relax, Jia," Hong said softly, "I'm not what I used to be, I'm sorry for being like that."

"I can NEVER forgive you for the many times you hurt, pushed, insulted and treated me like rubbish!" Jia snapped, "I want NO PART OF YOU!" She glared deep into his soul, her eyes are full with the intention to kill.

"Jia, Jia," said Hong, "I was once a bad man, but I've changed, after you decided to leave, I began to think about when you left. I've been in search to tell you that I'm a changed man, and I don't want to be like that anymore. I love you, Jia."

Jia scoffed, "You've said you loved me before...but you don't..."

"I think it's best we give Jia a little space from you, Hong," said Tigress. Po walked up and said "I agree. You have caused her rough times, and she's scarred for life."

"Scars can fade over time, she'll get over it," said Hong.

"Never..." Jia retorted. She began walking away with her family.

"And I was hoping once your scars are faded, you can come back to Weiyang Palace," said Hong. Jia snapped, she lunged at Hong, but her family grabbed her.

"NEVER! I'M NEVER GOING BACK WITH YOU! I HAVE A FAMILY!" she roared.

"Jia! Temper!" Lei cried. With the combined strength of Lei, Po and Tigress, they were able to pull Jia away. Jia snarled at her uncle, "I'm not going back with you EVER!"

"We'll see about that, Jia," said Hong, "I am a member of the original family, I have a right."

"And I reject you," Jia spat before Lei and his family took her outside.

* * *

**Outside**

Jia walked away from the house, she sat down in the snow while her family came to her side.

"Jia, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," said Tigress, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I...I was scared," replied Jia, trying to calm down.

"And you getting ready for him?" Po asked.

"I did it for you guys...not for him..."

Po and Tigress pulled Jia into a hug, she hugged them back, now they feel terrible for bringing someone from her past back to haunt her, they began apologizing and kissing her, telling her that they loved her. Lei stroked Jia's back, letting her know he's there.

"I hate my uncle...I despise him!" Jia muttered. The parents hugged Jia for a little longer as Lei's friends came out.

"This isn't cool..." said Xin.

"I know," said Jinjing, "Poor Jia." Li agreed as Hong came out of the house. Jia stiffened and growled, letting go of her parents she backed up next to Lei, she glared deep at her uncle and Yanmei. Po and Tigress crossed their arms as they faced Hong.

"Look, my dear, Jia," said Hong, "I mean no harm to you."

"Look General," Tigress said firmly, "I'm grateful for your service to this country, but I think you should leave."

"Why? Jia's my family," said Hong.

"And you're a haunting nightmare for her," said Po, "She doesn't want you here, and because of her past, you need to leave."

"Well, I'm her uncle, and I have a right to keep her under my authority."

"No you don't," said Tigress, "She chooses who she wants to be with. She's already had enough of you, and you're not worthy of raising her anymore."

"Come on, I make mistakes and I'm like a criminal?" said Hong.

"More like the Devil in disguise," Jia said with venom.

"Jia, Po and I will handle this," said Tigress. They turned back to face Hong.

"Look," Hong said, taking a step forward, "I appreciate you took care of my niece and have taught her better, but I'm an original family member and I have a right to take her home whenever and however I please."

"In your dreams, jerk-face!" Jia spat, "I don't want any more to do with YOU!"

"I am in service to the Emperor, imagine if he hears of this. And further more..."

BOOM!

They all whirled around, and some buildings in the Valley came crashing down.

"Oh no!" Po said, horrified. Then Siwang landed right in front of the group, Lei ad Jia backed away as the tall, dark moose looks down upon them.

"Who are you?" Tigress demanded.

"I am Siwang, and you will all perish!" Siwang shouted, charging up his dark energy.

**A/N: Uh OHHH! Looks like Siwang's here! What's going to happen next?! Please stay tuned and review!**


	7. Siwang's attack, darkness rising

**A/N: Woo! :D Here's the next chapter. :) I wrote some of it when I couldn't sleep so why not finish it? :D And I'll remind you that Jia's still in her white shirt with gold patterns and blue jeans in this chapter. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 7 – Siwang's attack, darkness rising**

The warriors and Hong are in their fighting stances, facing off with Siwang, the tall, dark moose with dark energy in his hands. Tigress took note that the dark energy looked like the energy Mogui once had.

"You used to work for Mogui?!" she asked.

"Maybe," replied Siwang, "All of you are making a mistake fighting me, I'm extremely formidable."

"And Nightfall once said that," said Po, "Prepare to taste my fists of justice!" Po lunged for him, Siwang dodged him, Tai Lung jumped for Siwang as well, but the moose knocked him away with his dark energy. Po threw a double palm strike and a kick, Siwang blocked them as Tigress jumped into the fight as well, throwing punches, she dodged a punch from the moose, Lei and Jia wanted to jump into the fight, but Vanessa shouted "Wait!" They turned around and Vanessa said, "I can't fight because I'm with child and I don't want to damage it." Lei ran to Vanessa and began escorting her, Jia decided to join him, not wanting to be with her uncle. Tai Lung punched Siwang, Po kicked him, and Tigress knocked him off balance. Siwang growled before letting out a burst of dark energy, he kicked Po and Tai Lung at the same time and lunged for Tigress. Hong punched Siwang, unleashing a chain, wrapping around the moose's arm, then kicking him repeatedly. Hong let out a shout and punched Siwang, unleashing a blast of Red Chi upon him, sending him flying into a building. Tigress nodded, thanking Hong before they went after Siwang.

With Lei and Jia, they both took Vanessa to the Valley cellar. She looked at them and said "Be careful guys. I don't like the looks of that moose." The two felines nodded before taking off, they noticed a bunch of civilians going to the cellars, a wave of black lions came into the village!

"Jia!" shouted Lei. Jia looked and she gasped when she saw black lions. "How?!" Lei shook his head, "I don't know! Leftovers?!" Seeing that villagers are in need, the two felines charged towards the black lions, charging their Chi as they did so. Back with the adults, Po, Tigress, Tai Lung and Hong are both preforming combo attacks on Siwang. Tigress threw Po at Siwang, preforming "Feet of Fury", she and Tai Lung both lunged and double punched him into a building. Hong pounced into the building, punching the moose out of the building with a flash of golden Chi. Siwang roared and hit Hong away with his huge antlers, he lowered his head, charging through the building, forcing the others to dodge him. He let out a shout and threw a Dark Spear at Tigress, wounding her, Po growled and punched Siwang, but the moose knocked him away with ease. He unleashed a blast of Dark Energy, making them fly backwards, however, Hong had shielded himself with Chi, unleashing his chains and wrapping around Siwang's neck and then kicking him into another building. The moose roared as he charged up his energy, charging again, Po and Tigress preformed the Yin Yang Punch, but the moose easily deflected them. He kicked Hong away, Tai Lung kicked him from behind, throwing a series of punches, the moose punched him and threw a knife, scratching the snow leopard's arm. He lunged after him.

As the adults fought Siwang, Lei and Jia are fighting off the black lions, protecting the villagers as they did so. Staying by one another's side, punching, kicking and dodging black lions. Jia pulled out her machete and sliced one's head off, Lei kicked one and double punched another. Then they heard a cry for help, it's Xin! Lei gasped, lunged towards them and took out a black lion. Lei helped Xin up as Jinjing came running.

"Guys! Get in the shelter!" shouted Lei.

"We're trying to find Li!" said Xin, "He's lost!" Lei groaned out loud, "Well, get in the shelter! We'll find him!" Then a burning building collapsed onto the closed door of the shelter. Xin and Jinjing screamed, taking note that parts of the village are on fire. Lei grabbed his friends' arms and began taking them to a safe place, Jia stayed behind to deal with the black lions. She punched one, sliced one's head off, unleashing a blast of Chi, and stabbing one in the chest. One appeared out of nowhere and double punched her into Mr. Ping's noodle shop. Jia managed to stand up, but when she did, Siwang came crashing into the shop. She roared and sliced his neck, Siwang roared and punched Jia into the kitchen. Jia peered out onto the moose from the kitchen, he felt his neck, feeling the blood.

"That wasn't very nice," he said with a glare as his neck healed. Jia's eyes widened in horror just to see that. She broke the wall to her left down and got out of the shop before Siwang came charging after her. She ran up the side up a building, doing a backflip off it as Siwang crashed into it. The adults came to Jia's side.

"Jia, you get the remaining villagers to safety," said Tigress.

"Mom, you don't know how powerful..."

"Do what she told you," said Po, "We've got this." Hong showed up, unleashing a chain into the building. Jia's eyes widened in anger and she demanded "WHY IS HE HELPING?!"

"Get going now!" Tigress snapped. Jia glared at her before she ran off to find any remaining villagers. Siwang came out of the building, knocking Hong into a stack of barrels, he let out a roar before slamming his foot onto the ground, a blast of energy came out, sending the adults flying, jumping into the air, he punched Po into Tigress, letting out an explosion energy onto them, they crashed into the school. Tai Lung had blue fire in his hands, striking Siwang with everything he had, the moose dodged a final blow as Hong came out of nowhere and pounded him on the head. Hong dodged a blow from the moose, kicking him in the gut, punching his head, then Siwang double punched Hong away. Charging again, Tai Lung dodged him, but an explosion of Dark energy hit Tai Lung, sending him flying. Inside the school, Po and Tigress are trying to recover, the wall broke and their eyes widened in horror as the moose came right at them.

Jia found Lei and his friends at the edge of the village, her brother's struggling against several black lions, letting out a growl, she charged, letting out a blast of Chi upon them, not knowing another is behind her, Lei gasped, but Yanmei showed up, killing him with a Golden Spear.

"Yanmei?!" said a shocked Lei. Jia growled at the snow leopard, "Get lost!"

"Is that how you thank someone for saving your life?" replied Yanmei. Jia scoffed, saying "Doing one good deed doesn't redeem yourself."

"Can we talk about this later?" said Lei. More black lions came out for them, Xin and Jinjing began running as their friends fought them off. Xin screamed when one came out of nowhere, the panda ran from him, up a building with Jinjing.

"Come back you cowards!" the black lion roared.

"No thanks! We're allergic to death!" Xin shouted. Before the black lion went after him, Yanmei killed it, and took out three others. How is she so skilled?! She threw the Exploding Weasel Kick, making two lions fly high into the air. Lei is impressed while Jia just glares, knowing this is an attempt to win Lei over. The village is starting to burn down, the panger grabbed his friends and took them to a noodle cart.

"Lei! What about Li?!" Xin asked.

"Jia, you find Li! I'll take them to safety!" said Lei before he began driving the noodle cart. Jia nodded.

"You've driven one of these before?"

"No."

"No?! What do you mean no?!" Xin shouted as the cart began to go faster, black lions showed up in front of them, doing a sharp left turn, he avoided them, he steered the cart, not knowing how to drive, but he's doing it.

Jia's fighting alongside Yanmei, the snow leopard's doing a very good job against the black lions, she did a double palm strike as Jia watched with a glare, Jia punched a black lion without turning around, remembering Li, she decided to look for him. Getting down on all fours, she looked around for the antelope, she slid under a table, jumped over two black lions, and took one out. Landing in the town square in a crouch, seeing the adults fighting Siwang, she caught a glimpse of an antelope's antler. She immediately ran over to it and found Li very battered and oozing out blood.

"Hey! Li! Hey!" she shouted, shaking him. Then she heard him exhale but no inhale afterwards. "No, no, no! Don't do this!" She shook him again but no response came, not even a sign of life. She listened for his heartbeat, but nothing. It hit her...one of Lei's childhood friends...is dead. She felt saddened and sick to her stomach, closing her eyes, grieving for the loss. She heard a boom, looking up to see Siwang punching Po away, she growled and roared before she took off on all fours to deal with him.

With the adults, they're struggling to fight against the large moose, he seemed to be getting stronger. The moose laughed as he punched Tai Lung into Tigress and Hong into a building, "Foolish creatures! You cannot defeat me! I'm immortal!" Jia let out a shout as she stabbed him in the back, piercing his heart, the moose gasped. Then Jia saw a flash of Mogui in her mind, she gasped as well, she felt his presence! The moose flung Jia off himself and she landed on the ground. Jia threw the machete at Siwang, stabbing him in the chest. He growled at her as he pulled it out with ease. Jia gasped, Siwang threw the machete, Yanmei showed up and deflected it. The adults watched in shock as Siwang's wounds healed with no problem, he looked at them with a devious smile.

"No way..." Po said in complete horror.

"I've been going easy on you, but no longer," said Siwang. Jia felt Mogui's presence again as Siwang charged his energy. The moose let out a roar and unleashed a blast of energy, sending the warriors flying. They all crashed into buildings. Tigress was the first to recover and she saw Siwang glowing in pure dark energy. He charged for her, she dodged him but he kicked her from behind, he kicked Tai Lung away and punched Yanmei away. Jia got out from underneath some rubble, gasping when she saw Siwang punching the warriors without fear, reason or honor. They can't handle Siwang when he's glowing!

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed, "You warriors can't handle me! You're all vulnerable to me without fighting back with the Light! You're nothing now!"

He unleashed another blast of energy. Outside the Valley, Lei had gotten Xin and Jinjing to safety.

"All right," he said, "I'm going back to help my friends and family. You guys stay hidden."

"Be careful Lei," said Jinjing. Lei nodded, "I will." He took off, hearing some booms, he ran off even faster. Back in the Valley, Siwang launched Jia into a stack of barrels, Tigress attacked him, but he knocked her away as Jia managed to slip away. Siwang's eyes glowed dark purple and Dark Lasers came out of them damaging anything they touched. Lei punched Siwang, but the moose didn't even move. Jia tried to attack, but Siwang dodged her, she crashed into Lei and Siwang kicked them away. Tigress knows they can't fight him alone, they need help. She looked to the sky.

"_Madam Yue, we need you,"_ she thought, _"This moose is far too strong."_ When she finished, she saw Hong riding on his mechanical horse, unleashing a blast of Chi and kicking the moose down, also unleashing a chain, wrapping around the moose's legs. Siwang growled, got up and shot Hong off his horse.

"Now, prepare to die!" he shouted. Then a flash of Light sent him flying into a building, it's Madam Yue. She glared as the moose came out of the building.

"Madam Yue!" he shouted.

"Time for you to go back where you belong," she said. She shot a beam of Light at him, he dodged it, threw a ball of darkness at her, but she deflected it and it hit him, the moose roared as he scuttled across the ground. She saw Lei and Jia and healed them of their wounds and did the others as well. The white lioness struck Siwang, kicked him down into the ground and shot a beam of Light into the hole. The moose came back out, "Very well! You win this one, but I'll be back to destroy them!" With that, he teleported away. Madam Yue huffed in annoyance, she turned back to the others and walked over.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"We're fine," said Tigress, "Thanks for coming."

"When you call, I'll come."

She looked at Lei and Jia and they smiled. But Jia frowned and Lei asked "Did you find Li?" Jia slowly nodded. "Is he okay?" Jia shook her head, "No...he's gone...I was too late..." She looked at Lei, and his face is full of horror, but it turned into sadness, he began crying, Jia hugged him with one arm as Lei hugged her with both arms. Tigress and Po came over and Jia told them why Lei's sad. They both hugged their children while Madam Yue and Tai Lung looked on with sadness.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Everyone in the Valley is coming out from their shelters, Madam Yue cleared debris on some shelter doors and put out the fires, the villagers were in horror when they saw the village heavily damaged. Vanessa reunited with Tai Lung, Xin and Jinjing have heard of the death of their friend and are in tears. Jia wishes she could've saved him in time, now she fears that the same will happen to Lei and her new family.

_I couldn't save Lei's friend, I wish I could've...but what if I get there too late when Lei's critically wounded?_ She thought, she froze, fear came over her, she looked over at her uncle helping some villagers, she glared at him. _I will not let you near my family so you can just kill them like you nearly did me before._

Jia went looking for Lei, wanting to keep him away from her uncle. She saw Madam Yue talking with Po and Tigress.

"I'll contact Wang to let him know of the situation," she said. Po and Tigress bowed before Madam Yue went into the house to contact Wang. Jia spotted Lei, and he's trying to get away from Yanmei.

"I don't want your hands on me like before," he said, trotting.

"Come on, I just got carried away, now please come back," she said, "You and I have great skills."

"And you told me you didn't have any."

Jia stepped in front of Yanmei, a glare shooting directly into the snow leopard's soul, "Stay. Away. From. My brother." Yanmei shivered and backed away from Jia while Lei went to her side.

"Thanks Jia," said Lei, "I'm grateful." Jia nodded and said "Stay away from my uncle. I don't want you near him."

"Jia, I know he's your enemy, but why should I stay away?" Lei asked curiously.

"Because I said so," Jia said with a glare, she pulled him close, "Stay back. I don't trust my uncle. Even if he were the last person alive!" Lei nodded, Jia calmed down saying "I'm sorry about your friend." Lei nodded and Jia hugged him again, this hug felt warmer than the last hug. Lei felt warmness come to his heart, Jia did as well.

_That feeling..._ she thought _What could it be? I mean, I think I could love... _She mentally slapped herself, _What? How could I be in love with Lei? I don't know if this is love I feel...but he's my brother, how could I possibly love him like that?_

Lei's thinking the same thing, _Is this love I'm feeling? I didn't feel it so much like this with Jinjing..._ The two felines broke apart, both are blushing, they stuttered before they stepped away from one another. Po and Tigress have taken note of this and they know that they're falling for one another. Lei and Jia came over to them.

"Well...the party was ruined huh?" said Lei.

"Well, yeah, after a disaster like this, we need to help people," said Po.

"And we shall do that indeed," said Hong, walking over. Jia hissed at him, "BACK OFF!"

"You'd better watch yourself, young lady," said Hong, "You don't want to be charged with assaulting a General in service to the Emperor."

"I don't care if you're in service to the king of gods!" roared Jia, she lunged, but Tigress stopped her saying, "Jia, don't you dare! Stand down!" Jia hung her head low and growled "Yes Mother."

"Way to keep her under control, Tigress," said Hong, earning a glare and growl from Jia.

"General Hong," said Tigress, "It's been a pleasure having you, but I'd advise you'd leave and leave Jia be."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," replied Hong, "I heard from Yanmei that Jia tried to assault her from stealing her boyfriend."

"WHAT?! NO I..."

"Jia, enough!" said Tigress.

"For your info, General, she told Yanmei to back off, nothing else," said Lei.

"Whatever the cause, I've been wanting to take Jia back," said Hong, "You see, when she carelessly ran off, I broke down and wanted her back. I've been in search for her for so long, and when I heard she was here, I wanted to bring her home."

"She ran off from you?" asked Tigress, keeping Jia silent.

"Yes, I took her in once her parents died and wanted her to be a proper lady, but she just didn't want to cooperate and instead gave into the life of thieves."

"ABSURD! I RAN OFF BECAUSE..." Jia cut herself off, she growled, "I'll NEVER go back for the LIKES OF YOU!"

"Jia is no thief," said Lei, "I know her and she knows me, I don't believe what you said is true about her being a thief."

"Oh, she's a demon, a trickster, wanting you to think of her that way," said Hong, "I've seen her crimes."

"GO AWAY YOU SICK TWISTED..."

"Po, take her inside," said Tigress. Po grabbed Jia's arm, the feline spat her tongue out at Hong and mouthed a curse word. As Po took Jia in, the feline whispered "He's lying, I'm not a thief."

"I don't believe him either," whispered Po, "But we can't attack him because he's in service to the Emperor. We don't want you in trouble." Jia looked a bit surprised, but then it turned into relief, "Thanks Dad...please don't let him touch Lei." Po nodded before Jia went inside and the panda went back to his family. He crossed his arms when he got up to Hong.

"Jia can choose not to go back with you," he said, "She has a right, and plus you sound like a ghost from her past."

"I'm the General," said Hong, "I have about all rights! So I get to take her home!"

"Well, we were given the Emperor's greatest gratitude and he's happy to be in service when we need it. And he's also allowed us to have Jia even if someone of her family's alive," said Tigress.

"What?!" shouted Hong, "That's absurd! I'm taking Jia home with me!"

"If you want to, you'll have to deal with us, you're _not_ taking her by force."

"Fighting against me?! You'll have your heads off!"

"And you're disrespecting the Saviors of the Universe that the Emperor adores! You call yourself an honorable General, but I'm thinking the opposite."

Hong got right into Tigress' face, "Look here, I have all access to all of my guards, soldiers and warriors. They'll search all across China until you're down."

"We just saved the universe, how can someone like you be so disrespectful and trying to press charges against us? All world leaders adore us, and if you do this, they'll be enraged and they'll bring you down before you start on us. You're not taking Jia. End. Of. Story."

Hong growled at Tigress, angry at her, Po pulled his wife back saying, "I think it's best you leave. You don't want the Emperor to hear that you've tried to press charges on supposedly taking your niece? It's her choice and she has her free will." Hong growled and turned around in a huff.

"You will regret this, but you will see one day that Jia's a thief and a crook, if I see her stealing, I'll teach her a lesson," he said.

"Not gonna happen," said Lei, walking back to the house. Hong then got on his horse, Yanmei got on as well and whispered "I want Lei."

"And you'll get him," whispered Hong. Then they departed with their rhino guards behind them. When they were gone, Po and Tigress looked at each other before they went into their house.

* * *

**In the house**

Jia stood up from the couch when her family came in. Tigress went up to her and hugged her, Jia returned the hug. Tigress pulled back saying, "I'm sorry I was like that, but I didn't want you to get in trouble with the Emperor."

"I understand," replied Jia, "Dad told me...is he gone?" Tigress nodded and said "Yes, he's gone. He's not getting you." Jia felt relieved, but then she felt fear, thinking her uncle won't give up easily and he won't stop until her family's gone. Jia forced a smile and nodded. Po hugged his daughter as well, then Madam Yue came rushing in.

"Guys! It's a lot worse than I thought!" she shouted.

"Whoa, what's up?" asked Lei.

"The Orb of Outflowing Eternal Light has been infected by Darkness!" said Madam Yue, "It's getting bigger and bigger by the second!"

"The Orb of Outflowing Eternal Light?" Po asked, confused.

"It was created after the Universe was saved and it's pouring all Light into the Universe, but a Darkness has been growing on it for some time, and if it's not stopped, the Universe will be consumed in Darkness again."

The whole family's eyes went wide, Jia stepped forward and asked "Why don't you just remove it?"

"We tried that," said Madam Yue, "It wouldn't work unless we had to destroy the Orb and that would be a catastrophe on the Universe." The family looked at each other with wide eyes as Yue continued, "And who knows how long we have? At the most, a week." They all gasped.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lei, "We're vulnerable to the powers of Darkness without the Orbs we once carried."

"There is a way to create your own Light. But you'll have to train a bit, not much, but a bit. If we can find Siwang and bring the Darkness within him down, we'll be able to destroy the Darkness on the Outflowing Light."

The family looked at each other again, they looked back at Madam Yue and nodded, signifying they'll do it.

"I'll let Tai Lung about the mission," said Madam Yue, "I'll get him here, and since Vanessa's pregnant, she'll not be coming."

"Should we alert the Solar Team as well?" asked Lei.

"Yes. Keep them on alert while we handle things down here, this won't be as big of a mission, but it's still pretty huge."

Jia remembers seeing a flash of Mogui run through her mind when she stabbed him, she stepped forward, "Madam, when I was fighting the moose...I sensed Mogui..."

"What? How?" Madam Yue asked.

"I don't know...I don't know where it came from...it could've been a bad memory..."

Yue stepped forward, placing her paw on Jia's shoulder, "If you see any more like that or something worse, let me know." Jia nodded, understanding.

"Now, let's get Tai Lung and get back to the house. Once there, I'll get to the Solar Team and alert them," said Madam Yue.

"Let's do this," said Tigress.

"Yeah baby!" Po said excitedly.

"I'm going to go change," said Jia, "I don't want my new clothes ruined." She walked upstairs.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Jia came down the stairs back in her regular black clothes, she smiled to herself, having had missed them. The others have not come back yet, so she just sat down. Despite all the things that have happened, she began pondering again on her feelings for Lei. She's wondering if it's love, or if it isn't, it's nothing like she's felt before. She does love Lei as a brother, but romantically? How can that be?! It just doesn't seem to fit, or...maybe it could...she and him aren't blood related, but how would people react if they did become a couple? This is all confusing, does she love Lei romantically, or not? I think she...

"Jia, we're ready," said a voice, snapping out of her thoughts. Madam Yue entered with her family and Tai Lung, who had said goodbye to Vanessa for now. The feline nodded, then the white lioness teleported herself and them with her.

* * *

**Inside Madam Yue's house**

They all appeared in the den, Biyu came in and she smiled when she saw them all.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hi Biyu," said Po, the others gave their greetings as well. Tai Lung looked around the house, "It's just as I remember it."

"This thing never changes, other when I move furniture," said Madam Yue, walking to her desk. Biyu went after her asking "Mother, isn't there something you wanted me to do?"

"Yes. I want you to help them get started on their new training while I go and alert the Solar Team of the growing danger."

Biyu nodded, "I'll do just that, Mother." Madam Yue nodded and said "I'll be back" before disappearing. Biyu turned to the warriors.

"Well, you heard her. Let's get started," she said. They all bowed before heading out. Jia felt a flashback come to her, she had a picture of that goat again, he looked like a Shaolin Master with a red robe.

_Oh no...my Mental Block's almost gone...and I can't revive it!_ She thought in pure horror.

* * *

**About 10 minutes later – Training Grounds**

Everyone is training hard, they've all been learning of joy, peace, patience, kindness, goodness, gentleness and self control as they worked their way to create their own Light within themselves. Po and his family, along with Tai Lung feel as calm and as relaxed as Viper, but someone...Jia...is struggling with the training. She keeps messing up, she's having terrible flashbacks, and she can't focus. Biyu's noticed this. Jia groaned as she kicked a tree and began storming off.

"Jia, you need to train," said Biyu.

"I'm trying, but I can't get it done!" she said, not looking back.

"Maybe you shouldn't have used that technique?"

Jia stopped right away. Her face frozen, she composed herself "I don't know what technique you're talking about." Biyu walked in front of her.

"I think you and I both know," she said, "Something that's not giving you peace and is not healthy for the soul." Jia pushed her way past Biyu. Madam Yue showed up.

"All right everyone, you've all done a great job," she said. The warriors came down, all glowing a bit, they've created their own Light. "Good job. I'm very impressed."

"Thanks Madam," Lei said in a calm tone.

"Now, let's..." Madam Yue stopped, seeing Jia's unpeaceful state, she raised an eyebrow.

"Jia, you're not emitting Light," she said.

Jia scoffed, "It wouldn't work out for me."

"It should work, considering on how you activated your Orb before and during your time on Heroes' Peak?"

"It didn't, I think I should go."

Jia began walking, Madam Yue sighed and said "You know, using that Mental Block isn't healthy for the soul." Jia stopped right in her tracks, stifling up a gasp. Yue walked up to her, "Don't lie, Jia. I know of your Mental Block technique. You've used it many times."

"Mental Block?" Tigress asked, surprised.

"What's that?" Lei asked.

"It's a technique to block out certain memories," replied Madam Yue, "It's not permanent, it wears off after a period of time."

"You knew about Jia having it?" asked Lei, Madam Yue nodded and Lei asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because Mental Block seems to have a blessing and a curse. Mental Block will be good at first, but as time goes on, the technique wears off, no matter how hard you try to block your memories, you can never get rid of them forever. I detected the technique when I first met Jia."

"You never said anything," said Po, surprised of Jia having used the technique.

"To show Jia that blocking memories will never solve problems. The memories she's blocked, will come back as a huge pain like breaking a bone several times over."

Jia's family stared at her in shock as she closed her eyes in shame and fear, she held her head as tears began leaking down her face. They went in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Po asked, concerned.

"I didn't want you to know!" Jia cried, "I just wanted to hide the things I thought I could contain! I thought I'd told you enough, but I was lying to myself!"

"Jia, we're here for you, we can help you," Tigress said softly.

"I...I've always believed myself to be a nobody like my uncle always said, and I always believed he was right..."

"Jia, you're not a nobody, you're my sister and a part of my family," said Lei, "Can you just unleash your past memories and share them please? It'll make you stronger to tell us than hide them..."

Jia shook her head, "I don't know if I can..." Lei placed his paws on her shoulders, causing her to look into his eyes again, they pierced right into her soul, "Jia...please..." She looked into those eyes some more, feeling a tug at her heart, she felt more of the Mental Block fading, she sighed, not able to contain it anymore. She reluctantly nodded, not being able to fight anyway.

"Let's go inside," said Madam Yue, "We have better space than these dark woods."

With that, they headed into the house to find out more about Jia's past.

**A/N: Yes, we'll find out more about Jia's past in the next chapter! :D Poor her, she's really going through quite a spell. Let's see what happens next shall we? :) And I'll be writing another TiPo oneshot here soon. :)**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
